A Mudblood and A Traitor
by Rowena-Moon-Moon
Summary: When The Golden Trio were brought to Malfoy Manor, why didn't Draco turn them in? What if he acted on whatever feelings made him hesitate? Another shot at a Dramione fic. Allow me to warn you, this story does contain spoilers, although if you haven't read the books or seen the movies, I have no clue why you're here reading my fanfiction...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! This is going to be my first multi-chapter story. I have a few one-shots posted but that's all so far... I'm curious to see what you readers think so please, please, please leave a review... If I know someone likes my story, it will motivate me to update faster. *evil grin* **

**There won't really be specific update times for this... I post stuff when I finish it and some characters come more naturally than others (my fellow writers get this) so if it takes a while to update, have patience please.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything but the plot and an OC if I end up using any.**

**Now, without further ado**

**Prologue:**

Draco felt weak in the knees. Her screams pierced his heart. Bellatrix's carving knife hovered centimeters from Hermione's arm. He focused on the knife and willed with all his might for it to vanish. It didn't. Bella was at it again and Hermione screamed louder. He cringed. He could see letters carved into her arm. Mudblood. His psychotic aunt had carved that vile word into the witch's arm. It made him sick. All the times he'd called her that flitted through his mind. Hermione was crying, sobbing that the sword was fake. He admired the girl's strength. He could tell Hermione was in agony, but he also knew that she was lying.

When she lied, she thought carefully about the words. She hadn't spat out facts like a textbook since first year but she talked slower than usual when she lied. She turned her head to look at him. She mouthed 'Please´and his heart broke. Nodding infinitesimally, he silently cast a piece of ancient magic, the _transfer dolor_, or the pain transfer curse. He had an assignment from Carrow about unusual torture spells and he'd come across it. It was invented to help dying patients who were in pain. A family member or other volunteer could have the spell cast so patients could die in peace. He wasn't sure that he could cast it correctly. If he did it wrong, he would most likely be dead. The look on her face, the fear, the pain on such a beautiful face drove him to risk it.

As he cast the spell, Hermione's eyes widened slightly and he flinched. The pain was gone from her arm, he knew because he felt his own stinging and burning. He subtly grabbed the burning forearm with the opposite hand. She was still watching him. He needed to get them out of there, all of the prisoners. He had been living a lie for the last two years. As a child he'd thought the world of his father. That had stopped when he'd seen the man torture a six year old little girl. Potter had to win this war, he couldn't go on like this. Bella sent him to fetch the goblin from the cellar. As he approached, he heard Potter whispering.

"Please Griphook, you have to lie. She must think that sword is fake."

_Apparently they can hear us_. He waited until the other wizard finished speaking before telling everyone to line up against the wall. When he went in he looked from Potter to Weasley, then at the ceiling where over to them, where Hermione was. Pulling out his wand, he swept it over each occupant of the cellar, healing them as best he could. Potter, Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Ollivander, and Griphook. He turned to the goblin.

"Account Manager Griphook, my insane aunt wishes to speak to you. It's about the sword. She needs to think that it's fake, or innocent people, and most likely goblins, will die. I am to escort you up there," He felt a sting on his cheek and heard Hermione screamed again. He winced, even knowing she felt no pain her screams were enough to break him. He turned to the now gaping Potter and Weasley. "Call Dobby to get you out." He whispered urgently, leaving the room with Griphook.

"I'm truly sorry about this, Account Manager Griphook." he whispered.

"It seems you've changed, Young Mr. Malfoy."

"Too little too late." Draco murmured. He escorted the goblin into the drawing room. He watched, rubbing his arm, as Bellatrix interrogated Griphook. Draco nearly sighed in relief when he told her it was fake. An idea struck him. He stepped forward.

"Aunt Bella, shall I take the Mudblood to the cellar?" Bellatrix looked at him and nodded. The crazy woman, taking extra care to step on Hermione's fingers, dragged the younger witch over to Draco by the hair. The platinum blonde bit his lip and tasted blood as he felt her fingers break and her hair pull. Hermione yelped. It was very convincing. Dropping Hermione at his feet, Bella went to talk with his father. He pulled out his wand and pointed at her, plastering a cruel smirk on his face when she flinched, an actual flinch, but really it made him sick.

"_Petrificus Totalus. Mobilicorpus._" He froze her muscles to keep her from flopping around. As she rose, he was hit with a wave of nausea from her. After she was in the air, he marched out of the room. The door thudded closed behind him. He lowered Hermione to the ground, put a hand on her arm so she wouldn't fall, and unpetrified her. She stumbled slightly. He steadied her. Keeping a hand on her elbow and his other arm around her shoulders, they began walking again, very slowly as he was practically carrying her. Pain or no, blood loss still made you weak and dizzy.

"Malfoy, what did you do?" she asked softly, confusion marring her pretty face.

"I don't know what you mean Hermione." he replied smoothly. Suddenly, she grabbed her hair and pulled. He hissed in pain.

"That. I mean that." They were nearing the cellar.

"No time. If we all survive I'll explain later. When we get in here, call for Dobby, stun me, and get out. I'm going to summon your wands. And Granger," he added, careful to use her surname, He'd slipped up last time. "I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood."

"Apology accepted but Malfoy, you have some explaining to do." she said. So stubborn, it was one of the many reasons he loved her.

"The plan. Do you know what you're doing? Stun me, get out."

"Okay, but I refuse to let you leave your spell in place. You can't keep feeling my pain once I'm gone. You need to cast the counter." she replied. He couldn't do that. Then she'd be in pain.

"No. Not until you're healed. In can't heal your arm, it was a cursed blade. Only potions will heal that."

"Your spell doesn't stop me from bleeding!" she argued.

"No." he snapped. "It stops you from hurting." She gaped at him. He thought quickly.

"Potter and Weasley can stun you and then I can cancel the spell." she nodded grudgingly. "When we get in here, I'll tell Potter the plan and they'll stun us and go." They reached the cellar and saw Dobby leave with Dean, Luna, and Ollivander. He turned to Potter. "I'm going to summon your wands. Stun Granger, let me cancel my spell, stun me, and get out." he remembered something. "Disarm me as well. Once you're safe, send Dobby back for Griphook."

"Why are you calling all the shots, Malfoy?" Weasley demanded as he accio'd the wands.

"Shut up Ron," the other two members of the Golden Trio chorused. Potter nodded at him.

"Granger, shall I stun you or do you want Potter to do it?" he asked her.

"Go ahead." she replied. "Goodbye, Draco." she added quietly. His stomach did a funny little dance when she said his name.

"_Stupefy." _she fell. He reached out and caught her. "_Tolle tibi retro dolor_." The pain in this arm, scalp, and fingers faded.

"Heal her before you wake her. Use blood replenisher, dittany, and skin-knitting potion on her arm and cheek. If she's lucky it won't scar." He carefully healed her fingers.

Just then, the wands burst through the wall. Potter snatched them from the air. Draco passed Hermione to Weasley.

"Thanks Malfoy." Potter murmured. "_Expelliarmus,_" his wand flew through the air.

"Keep it." Draco told him. "You need it more than I do. It will be suspicious if you leave it." Potter nodded. Draco motioned for Harry to continue. With a muttered spell from the green eyed boy, the world went black.

**A/N #2: So I need help titling the story... the one I chose is just a place holder... All used ideas will be credited so if you guys could give me a hand...**

**A/N #2.5: The first chapter is up too! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 1

When Hermione woke, she was laying on a bed in a small room with sunlight streaming through the window. She'd wasn't sure where she was. Panic flooded her and she tried to stand only to fall ungracefully back on the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and tried to remember what happened. Suddenly, it all came rushing back. She pulled up her sleeve and saw a faint scar, barely visible on her arm. Draco had saved her. She shuddered at the memory of Bellatrix's knife in her arm. She remembered throwing Draco a pleading look and trying to call out to him, but not being able to.

She shuddered for an entirely different reason when she remembered his voice saying her name, his eyes locking with hers. He had such amazing grey eyes, like a stormy sea. She'd liked him for as long as she could remember. Never before had there been such a mystery as Draco Malfoy. He was sharp, gentle, rude, kind, selfish, cunning, selfless, brash, and a whole other slew of contradictions.

She knew he would be punished for saving her- them. Hermione cringed. He would be tortured and it was her fault. She shuddered. She made a mental note to look for the spell he used. She'd been shocked when suddenly, the pain had faded from her. She'd felt nothing at all. Then, Bellatrix's knife digging into her had brought her back to reality and she'd played the part of the tortured mudblood.

At that moment, Harry and Ron entered the room.

"Hey 'Mione, how are you feeling?" Harry asked. Ron looked like he desperately wanted to say something.

"I feel fine." she told him.

"Are you sure? Those cuts looked pretty nasty." Harry said. "And I didn't just mean your arm." he added.

"Physically I'm fine, emotionally, I'll get there." The three sat in silence for a moment.

"So what was up with Malfoy?" Ron burst out. Harry gave him a disapproving look as Hermione giggled.

"I don't know Ron. I know he isn't all bad. You didn't see him that night on the astronomy tower. He was afraid, in tears, and he was lowering his wand when Snape showed up." Harry told them. Hermione's heart leapt in her chest. She knew Draco wasn't all bad, but hearing Harry agree made her so happy. Harry was as stubborn as they came, so if he saw some good in Draco, that meant that she wasn't blinded by her love for him, because she did love him, if only a little. She tried to stand again and felt a foreign weight in her shoe. Looking down, she saw the edge of her purple bag sticking out of the top of her sock. She reached down and pulled it out.

"Hermione, you're bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Always the tone of surprise." she shot back. "What did I miss? You know, after _he _stunned me." Harry frowned.

"Ron and I were about to go with Dobby when Pettigrew came down the stairs. We got his wand. His silver hand choked him to death." Harry said, regret lacing his voice. Hermione loved the fact that her best friend had so much compassion. He was regretful about the death of his parents betrayer. "Dobby popped you and the others away and came back. We had gone upstairs to rescue Griphook. We got him out, but Dobby," Harry choked. "Didn't make it."

"Oh Harry," Hermione pulled her friend into a hug. They stayed that way for a moment. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"I'm so glad that you're okay 'Mione."

"Ron! Come here!" Bill Weasley shouted from downstairs. Ron jumped up and left the room with a muttered, "Be right back," over his shoulder. She and Harry sat in companionable silence for a minute before Harry spoke.

"You like him, Draco I mean." Hermione stared in shock. Harry was far from perceptive, how did he know? "It's the way you look at him, the way you spoke to him as if we weren't locked in his cellar while you'd just been tortured by his psychotic aunt." Hermione stared at him, waiting for the inevitable explosion. It never came. "If we aren't wrong about him, if the good we see really exists in him, you'd be good for each other." Hermione's jaw dropped. Harry noticed, "What?" he asked.

"You just- but you- don't tell Ron." she decided on. Harry chuckled slightly.

"I think Bill might be a bit put out if Ron blew up his house in a fit of anger, so yeah, I think I'll keep that to myself." Hermione smiled. Ron came back with food and that evening, they sat in Hermione's room and listened to Potterwatch. The next day, Harry had a vision that made him want to talk to Ollivander, so she and Ron sat in her room while he did. They also talked to Griphook and somehow, she'd been roped in to pretending to be Bellatrix Lestrange while they broke into Gringotts. Remus stopped by that night and asked Harry to be the godfather of his unborn son, which made Hermione smile. Despite everything, Harry still had those who cared about him.

They stayed in Bill and Fleur's house, which Hermione had later found out was called Shell Cottage, for two weeks. Harry wanted to leave sooner, but Hermione convinced him otherwise. While they had a safe place to stay, they might as well recharge and restock what they could. The real shock came at the end of their second week there, the day before they left. It was a Potterwatch broadcast. One of the Death Eaters had turned spy for the Order. It wasn't said nearly so blatantly, and neither group were mentioned, but Hermione could read between the lines.

The spy was anonymous. They simply left parchment scrolls with details for plans in places the Order would find them, charmed so that only the order _could_ find them. No one with a Dark Mark could see the scrolls, besides the spy she assumed. Hermione wanted so badly for it to be Draco. She wanted him to be on the light side. She was utterly shocked when Ron spoke.

"It's Malfoy." he said. Harry nodded his agreement. "What?" Ron added when he noticed how Hermione was looking at him. "It's the only thing that makes sense. He's the only Death Eater that I could even imagine turning, and he helped us escape." Ron pointed out. Hermione nodded with a sad smile. The war was changing them. Harry and Ron had matured seemingly overnight and Harry had developed a shocking perceptiveness and tactical awareness. They were 17 and fighting for their lives as fugitives of the law and members of a vigilante organization. It was insane to her that this time last year they were in school. The friends sat lost in thoughts and memories for a moment before Hermione stood.

"You guys want to take one more walk on the beach before we leave?" Hermione asked. The trio had taken to walking along the beach a few times a day. It was relaxing, something they hadn't experienced in a while.

"Sure," Ron replied. The three friends rose and made their way to the shore. Hermione looked out at the sea as they climbed down the hill. It amazed her just how peaceful this place could be when the magical world was in shambles. She inhaled deeply through her nose taking in the salty smell in the air. Hermione loved the sea. She had since she was three and her parents had tan her to the Cliffs of Dover for her birthday. The sea mesmerized her. It was so beautiful and powerful, and just so alive.

"I could stay here forever. It's so calm." she told the other two.

"But we can't. We're fighting a war." Harry added regretfully. Hermione was glad he seemed to be over the notion that he could leave them behind. There was a time when he'd have told them to stay. She and Ron nodded in agreement.

"We're really going to try to break into Gringotts tomorrow." Ron muttered. "It's madness."

"It is." Hermione confirmed. She was not looking forward to posing as Bellatrix. "But it's all we've got." When the sun started to set, they turned and set off towards the cottage. All three drew their wands when they spotted movement ahead. It looked to her like someone hovering a stretcher. When they were close enough, Harry called out to the figure.

"Who's there?"

"It is I, Remus John Lupin. I made you the godson to my unborn child a little over a week ago." Hermione nodded to Harry, as did Ron. They lowered their wands and approached Remus. Hermione's knees nearly gave out when she saw what, or rather who, he was levitating.

"Malfoy," Ron whispered in horror. He looked up at Remus. "Is he-?"

"No. He's badly injured though, but Bellatrix did a number on him."

"His own aunt." Harry murmured. Hermione was grateful when her green eyed friend put a supportive hand on her shoulder. The Golden Trio led the way inside where Remus and Harry moved Draco to a bed. Hermione, Bill, and Remus set about healing the injured blonde. Hermione stood by the bed as Bill ran several scans. He cursed quietly.

"Is it bad?" she asked quietly.

"Worse." he answered. "He's got four broken ribs, a broken arm, cuts, scrapes, and bruises galore, internal damage, I'm not sure what yet, but I don't think it's life threatening, he bit through his lip and tongue, a black eye, concussion, extensive nerve damage from exposure to the Cruciatus and -," Bill let out a chain of swears. "Remus, I need you to go in to the bathroom and open the small closet. In the back there is a black box. It has potions in it, hundreds of them, all labeled. I need blood replenisher, three doses, and the two organ mending potions, I can't remember what they're called, as fast as you can." Bill rattled off quickly. As soon as he stopped speaking Remus was gone.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, trying to stay calm.

"One of his ribs pierced his left lung. Not only is he not getting enough oxygen to his brain, he's bleeding out internally." Hermione nodded shakily and began casting monitoring charms. They essentially caused a floating screen to appear that monitored heart rate, temperature, blood oxygen levels, blood pressure, among other things. She nearly groaned when the readings confirmed Bill's assessment. Draco's blood oxygen level was dangerously low. Just then Remus burst back in to the room. With the potions on hand, Bill did a spell to set the broken rib.

"Hermione I need to get these potions in to him, the organ mender first, but we can't move him. If we shift him the wrong way, the rib could move and do more damage."

"Both doses?" she asked.

"Both organ potions and then all three blood replenishers." he confirmed. She flicked her wand and spelled the potions into Draco. Bill and Remus looked surprised.

"It's the spell used to get potions in to comatose patients." she explained, relaxing slightly now that Draco was stable. She turned to Remus. "Can you get me Skele-Gro, fever reducer, bruise balm, an antiseptic, some dittany, a skin-knitting potion, a nerve mender, and- no wait, we'll have to wait on pain potions. They can't be mixed with the Skele-Gro." Remus nodded and went back to the bathroom. When he returned with what she asked for, she murmured her thanks as he left to speak with Harry.

"I can handle this now if you want to speak with Remus and Fleur." Bill nodded and left quietly. Hermione got down to business. She had asked Madame Pomfrey if she could shadow her in sixth year during her free period. After the war, Hermione wanted to be a healer or a lawyer. She could get a feel for one of the two at Hogwarts and took advantage of it. She'd also checked out and read every book about healing that she could get her hands on.

Flicking her wand, Hermione banished all of Draco's clothes, baring his underwear. She blushed brilliantly when she found herself staring at his bare chest. Shoving down her mortification, she tried to employ clinical detachment. It didn't work, but she set about healing him anyway. First, she spelled the fever reducer in to his stomach and conjured a cool compress to place on his forehead. She then cast a cleaning charm to get rid of the dirt so she could see his bruises. Very gently, worked on applying bruise balm.

His chest was black and blue, there were boot print shaped bruises there. Someone had kicked him in the chest, which was most likely what broke his ribs. Hermione shuddered at the brutality of it all. He also had bruising on his arm where she located the rather nasty break. Flicking her wand, she set the bone before spelling Skele-Gro into him. His ribs would take about twenty minutes to heal, but his arm would take about an hour. After tending to the bruises and break, she quickly splinted the arm so it didn't get misaligned again. His legs also had bruising.

His face was badly bruised as well. He was sporting a black eye and a hand print which she quickly but gently dealt with. When she'd finished healing the bruises on his front, she moved on to cuts. His legs were mostly free of cuts but his knees were scraped. She sprayed the scrapes with antiseptic before healing them. She did this with the cuts on his arms and chest as well, adding dittany to prevent scarring. Once again, she stopped when she reached his face. He had a nasty cut on his cheek along with the damage to his lip and tongue. She healed his cheek normally but she had to use a more complex spell on his mouth. When the last of the damage on his lip was healed, Hermione caught herself staring at his mouth. _Snap out of it! Pull yourself together Granger_, she told herself.

With another flick of her wand, she spelled the nerve potion in to him. She had to stagger the potions because of how many she was using at once. Removing the cold compress from his forehead, she did what she could for the concussion. The rest would have to heal naturally. Now that Draco's ribs were stable, she levitated him on to his stomach so she could heal his back but she nearly threw up at the sight that greeted her. The word 'traitor' was carved in to his back, along with many other slashes, most likely by the same blade that gave her her scar.

Pouring dittany and skin-knitting solution on each and every cut after disinfecting them, Hermione finished healing his bruises before turning him back over. One flick of her wand cleaned the dried blood off of the blonde and another dressed him in lightweight pajamas. She then pulled the blanket up to his chin. With her job done, Hermione collapsed into the chair beside Draco's bed and allowed herself to cry.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! I wanted to thank those of you who left reviews... They are super encouraging and helpful... This chapter does include torture, nothing graphic but I wanted to throw that out there. This is why the story is rated T... I put a disclaimer in the prologue. Happy reading!**

When Draco came to, he noticed immediately that it was cold. He could see dim light through his eyelids. The air around him was stale and musty. His first thought was that he was still in the cellar, where Potter had stunned him. When he opened his eyes his breath caught in his throat. He wasn't in the cellar. He was somewhere so much worse. The dungeons. This was where the Dark Lord kept his prisoners. The others had been in the cellar because they were meant to be transported or killed that day. If he was here, he was in for something so much worse than death.

"How kind of you to join us, my dearest nephew." Draco stiffend at the sound of that voice. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. He forced himself to his feet and stood unsteadily to face her. She studied him for a moment before pulling out her wand. He held his breath. He was completely at her mercy. He didn't have his wand, and even if he did, he was no match for his insane aunt. She was the Dark Lord's right hand for a reason after all.

Glancing around the room wearily, he noticed his mother and father standing in the corner. His mother was paler then normal, an impressive feat, and her icy blue eyes were dull. She looked terrified. His father stood with his usual arrogance and grace, his face impassive, but Draco could see something shadowing his silver eyes.

Draco realized his mistake when he felt the curse hit. He'd turned his back to Bellatrix and she'd taken the opportunity to hit him with a Crucio. Draco fell to his knees. He bit his tongue to fight down the scream that was welling up in his throat. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. He had no idea how long she held the spell, but it seemed like hours to him. When she released the spell, he fell forward onto his hands and knees, panting. He could hear her voice in the background, but it took a moment for his pain-logged brain to clear and allow him to understand her.

"-and if you are so weak that you can't stand to see this traitor be punished, then you should leave Cissa." Draco looked up in time to see his mother exit shakily. His father stood in the corner still, but he was much paler than before. Bellatrix whipped around to face him as he unsteadily climbed to his feet once more. He refused to kneel before her. He thought he saw his father nod slightly in approval, but he was immediately sure he imagined it.

"Now Little Dragon," Draco glared at the use of the nickname. It was like a shard of ice in his heart. That was what Bella had called him when he was little, before she became the monster before him. She actually hadn't been the one to torture the Longbottoms. That had been Crouch Jr. Bella was a bit touchy before Azkaban, but it didn't compare to how she was now. She used to read him bedtime stories when he was a baby, or so he was told. He had no memories of Bella before she was arrested, but his mother had taken him to visit her in Azkaban twice a month as a child. Azkaban had destroyed her.

"You've been a bad boy, letting the prisoners escape like that, _helping _the prisoners escape. Now Auntie Bella will have to punish you." Draco shuddered unconsciously, causing Bellatrix to cackle gleefully. He didn't understand how she'd found out. He'd been disarmed and stunned in the cellar and yet somehow she knew he'd betrayed them. Then the torture started back up. For hours, she alternated between ridiculing him, torturing him, and reprimanding him for letting Harry Potter escape. Every time he passed out, she revived him. She only stopped when he was close to bleeding out from the many wounds she'd inflicted with cutting curses and blasting hexes.

"Oh dear, we can't end the punishment so soon." she fretted mockingly. "Lucius, be a dear and fetch Cissa to heal the traitor. We can't have him dying quite yet now can we?" Draco found a bit of strength from somewhere to watch his father leave. The man looked awful. He was paler than ever, shaking violently, and his eyes were completely lifeless.

Draco had forgotten the man was there. It hurt him deeply to know his father had watched Bella torture him. They had been close once. As he'd gotten older, they'd grown apart slightly. It wasn't until the Dark Lord returned that he started hating his father, or rather, what his father had become.

Draco's father died that night in the graveyard, and now a stranger inhabited his body. His father played quidditch with him, and helped him learn French, and cuddled him during thunderstorms when he was a child. His father was a loving man. The _thing_ that was once his father, the thing that watched Bella torture him, it murdered and hated and tortured and groveled. When Bella left the room, he gave in to the urge to collapse.

He had shown no weakness up until that point, besides passing out, and he refused to start after he'd made it a whole day. He hadn't screamed, or begged, or grovelled through any of the last six hours and it had taken a toll. His occlumency barriers had helped a lot. He'd managed to separate himself from the pain.

In Draco's pain clouded mind, the only coherent thought he could form was that he was reminding himself of a character from a book he'd read as a child, _taking himself away from the pain. _He couldn't even remember where he'd come across the American muggle literature. He'd been eight or nine and the action, adventure, and- not that he'd ever admit it out loud- romance, had captivated him.

He'd often compare himself to the male protagonist. He was charming, clever, sly, and handsome, that, along with his thirst for adventure, reminded him of the man. Now if only he could remember the character's name, or the name of the book, or why he was in so much pain. _Bellatrix, _he reminded himself firmly. _She tortured you, Father watched, and Mother is coming to heal you._ As if on cue, Narcissa Malfoy opened the door at that moment. She gasped sharply, presumably at his drawn, haggard appearance. He was bloodied pretty badly too, he knew. He couldn't help but flinch as his mother put a hand on his face.

"What have they done to my baby boy?" she asked herself quietly. Draco felt a hand carding gently through his hair. Something in that small act of kindness broke through his carefully constructed walls. He felt a tear slide down his cheek, then another, and suddenly he was crying. He couldn't stop it, and he _did_ try, he was just too far gone. After he calmed a bit, he felt his mother's hand disappear from his hair as she began to heal him. The pain receded slowly but surely, and when he was completely healed, his mother pulled him into an embrace. With the pain gone, he found he could think clearly once more.

"Mother," he whispered gently. "You need to go. You know what they'll do if they catch you doing more than healing me."

"But-"

"No, you need to go." he said more firmly. She nodded tearfully and placed one last kiss on his forehead before leaving unsteadily. He heard the lock click on the other side of the door. Draco sighed in relief. He cared far too much about his mother to let anything happen to her. She was the only one who hadn't changed. Bella changed, his father changed, and yet his mother remained blissfully the same. He was so thankful for it. Even Draco Malfoy needed someone that loved him.

The next week was the worst he'd ever experienced. It was like he was stuck in that first day, over and over. When Bellatrix started bringing out muggle weapons, he had to be healed three times a day to keep him alive. But despite the whips and chains and hexes, he never made a sound beyond hissing. He knew if he just screamed, Bella would go easier on him, but he refused. No matter what she did to him, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Or so he thought. He was proven wrong.

As far as he could tell, 12 days had passed since he'd woken there. He heard the lock on the door click and he warily forced himself to his feet. He was exhausted, but he still hadn't made a sound during his 'punishment'. He was surprised to see his mother file in behind his aunt and father. She looked awful. Her hair was stringy, her eyes dull and lifeless, and she was pale as a ghost.

It was then that the torture started. At this point, the Cruciatus couldn't even be considered torture. Compared to everything else, it felt like a tickling hex. After half an hour of repeated use of the Cruciatus, Bella did something she'd never done before, she put him in a bodybind. He fell hard and his head cracked against the floor. She approached him slowly and kicked him viciously and repeatedly in the ribs. He felt ribs snap, but he wasn't sure how many. He barely felt the blows anyway. If anything good came from this, it would be his drastically improved pain tolerance.

She then took to beating him in a completely muggle way. With a cane. He felt bruises forming everywhere the piece of wood made contact. She even went so far as to hit him in the face. Eventually it seemed she grew tired of the cane. It was then that she pulled out her knife. It was agony, worse than anything he'd ever experienced. She was carving into his back. He had to bite his bottom lip and tongue to stop himself from crying out. He'd come too far to give in now. He tasted blood and knew he'd done some damage to his mouth.

He thought of Hermione then. She was so brave. She'd lied in the face of this. With his mind firmly on the girl of his dreams, the pain receded some. She was so beautiful. Abruptly, the pain lessened and the bodybind was removed. He forced himself to his feet once more, wiping every trace of pain from his face. Bella was looking at him with the air of someone who was disappointed in a child. He noticed that his father was gone. His mother stood in the same place, eyes wide in shock and horror, a green tint to her complexion.

"I told you, Little Dragon, that you would be punished. Now Drakey-poo, it's time to be rid of you." He never saw his mother move, but when Bella cast the green lighted killing curse, it was Narcissa Malfoy who dropped dead at his feet. She'd given her life to protect him. Something in him snapped and he forgot his resolution to remain silent. A scream of rage, denial, and pain tore from his throat. He dropped to his knees by her side and the tears fell.

"Mother, mother wake up!" he murmured. She couldn't be gone. Even Draco Malfoy needed someone that loved him. "Mum _please_." he whimpered. He looked up at Bellatrix, murder in his heart, but what he saw made him stop. She looked as regretful as he'd ever seen her. Then she noticed him.

"It was supposed to be _you_." she said dangerously. "This is _your fault._" Those words hurt him more than the weeks of torture, more than his father watching. It felt like ice in his heart and yet it burned.

"No," he choked out in a strangled whisper. She turned her wand on him and he knew what she was going to do. _I'll be with you soon Mother, _he thought, but he knew he couldn't give up. She had died so he could live. When Bellatrix cast the spell again, he tried to side step it, but he wasn't fast enough. He watched in horror as the spell connected with his arm. He felt the bone splinter and crack, but he didn't drop dead.

The spell bounced off of his arm and hit Bellatrix in the chest. She dropped to the floor. Draco, still in considerable pain, stared in shock and horror at his aunt. After a moment, he pulled his eyes away from her and looked back to his mother. He knew he couldn't leave her this way, sprawled in an undignified heap on the floor.

Reaching in to her robes, he pulled out her wand. He felt his magic hum and knew the wand would work well enough for him to escape. Carefully, Draco arranged his mother so that she was laying with her hands by her sides. He gently closed her eyes with shaky hands. She was gone. _Gone._ Never again would she smile at him, hug him, and never again would he hear the sound of her voice. Using her wand, he conjured the necessary supplies to write a note.

_Father,_

_I hope you're happy._

_-Draco_

He had forgone the usual 'your son' in his letter, along with his middle name, Lucius, and his last name, which tied him to the older wizard. He knew his father would understand his message loud and clear. He had addressed the man as 'father' out of habit, but he felt nothing for him at the moment. He laid the note beside his mother. A flick of his wand and a muttered incantation saw the door swing open. With another spell, he faded into his surroundings. He cast one last glance around his prison of two weeks and his eyes fell on Bellatrix. Whatever she was now, she hadn't always been this monster. With a wave of his wand, her limbs arranged themselves into a more natural position. With one last regretful look at his mother, he moved quietly from the room, shutting the door behind him.

Draco knew the manor like the back of his hand. He knew every corner, closet, and hall. He'd lived all his life in this place but he knew even now, as he slowly and painfully made his way up the stairs of the dungeon, that he would never return. There were too many ghosts here. The dining hall, the drawing room, the cellar, they had all been tainted by _him. _Every room in the whole manor held traces of his mother as well, though she would never be there again. He felt like someone had ripped open his chest, and it wasn't just his broken ribs.

The curtains and carpet she picked out, the sewing basket that caught his eye in the parlor as he passed, the flowers he passed in the garden as he snuck out of the place that he'd once called home, and even the most ugly and vicious peacock in the garden, which had been her favorite, were agonizing to look at. They were cruel reminders of what he'd never have again. Her laughter rang in his ears. _Well, _he thought bitterly, and a touch cynically, as he looked back at Malfoy Manor one last time, _Bella finally got me to scream._

He unsteadily made his way through the woods that surrounded the manor, avoiding the road. He had to get to the edge of the wards so he could apparate. _To where, _his mind hissed, _you've nowhere to run. _Hogwarts was a definite no, as was anywhere else remotely magical. If they found him, he'd be dead in an instant. He slowed his pace a bit when the pain in his chest became unbearable. It was then that something occurred to him.

There was only one place he could think of to go. Muggle London, they'd never look for him there. Little did they know, he'd been sneaking out into the muggle world for years. There was a small town a short walk from the manor, and he'd often snuck out at night, so he was comfortable in the muggle world. Transfiguring his clothes into something more appropriate, and less bloody, he turned on his heel and popped away.

Draco would never understand how he'd gotten so lucky that day. He'd apparated to Kings Cross and begun making his way down the road, oblivious to the odd looks he was getting because of his injuries. It was then that he noticed a familiar face on the sidewalk ahead of him. Picking up the pace as much as he could, he pushed through the crowd until he reached the man.

"Professor Lupin," he called quietly. Everything was spinning now, _how odd. _

"Draco?" he asked in surprise, and Draco aw him reaching for his wand.

"Bellatrix tortured me for- for helping them escape." His words were disjointed and his speech was slurred. "I- I escaped, had to hide, they won't look here." Draco's knees gave out and he fell on Lupin. "Gotta find Hermione." he said as unconsciousness claimed him.

**A/N #2: Leave a review and let me know what you think...**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! Fair warning, not too much happens in this chapter, but it was necessary. Also, this chapter wouldn't come out write for some reason... I rewrote it quite a few times... I'll try and get the next one out quick as a sort of apology for the lack of action in this one... I want to thank those of you who left reviews, they mean the world to me... There's a disclaimer in the prologue... Happy reading!**

**Warning: There are mentions of suicide contemplation in this chapter...**

About two hours had passed, and Draco was still asleep. Hermione hadn't moved from her chair. After she'd started crying, it had taken her a good twenty minutes to stop. Seeing the boy she loved bloodied and broken shocked her to her core. She had nearly jumped out of her skin when someone knocked on the door. It was Harry.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you, but I wanted to ask your opinion on something." She nodded.

"I'm not sure we should leave tonight. I think we should wait on Malfoy to wake up and be rested enough to answer questions before we charge head first into robbing one of the most secure places on the planet."

"I totally agree. I was going to suggest something similar." she replied.

"I figured you'd agree." Harry said with a smile. A glance at Draco saw that smile turn to a smirk. "But I'm sure our motivations were a bit different."

"Harry!" she exclaimed quietly, a small laugh mixing with her words. She reached over to Harry, who was now perched on the arm of her chair, and punched him lightly on the arm. She was so glad she had such good friends. She was even more glad that Harry was taking it so well, her fancying Draco. Harry teasing her over a boy just seemed like the most natural thing in the world. It was normal.

Harry was a constant in her life when nothing else could be. Ron, as much as she cared for her pseudo-brother, was just so unpredictable. Harry was too, to a certain extent, but Harry was good at putting himself in other people's shoes. As bad as he was at controlling his own emotions, he was good with other people's. She thought that may be part of his saving-people-thing, his large capacity for empathy.

"He looks peaceful." Harry observed. "You did a good job. He hasn't even got any scars." Hermione winced. Harry shot her an inquiring look.

"Bellatrix gave him the same treatment as me, but on his back. She carved 'Traitor' into his _back_." she whispered. Harry looked horrified. Suddenly, Draco started thrashing wildly.

"Mum," he said, the word lacking the slur that Harry's had when he talked in his sleep. "Mum! Mum, no, please wake up!" Draco was screaming now. Harry put a up a silencing ward with a flick of his wand. Hermione nodded gratefully as she moved to sit on the bed. She was trying to pin his arms and shoulders down so that he wouldn't hurt himself, when suddenly, he went limp. "It's my fault." he whimpered brokenly.

"You don't think-" Harry said quietly. Hermione nodded as a tear slid down her face.

"I do." If her suspicions were correct, Narcissa Malfoy was dead. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her up off of the bed and into a hug. After a moment, he let go and returned downstairs, promising to check on her later. Hermione sighed quietly as she relaxed back into her chair. Lost in thought, she drifted off to sleep. She was awoken the next morning by someone whimpering. Opening her eyes, she realized it was Draco. She quickly cast a silencing charm, and was immediately glad she did.

"Bella! Bella no! Please, no, Mum wake up!" Draco screamed. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and did what she did when Harry had a nightmare. She placed on hand on each of his shoulders and began to speak in soothing tones. She was vaguely aware that her mouth was centimeters away from his ear.

"Shhhh Draco, you're safe. Everything is okay," She was surprised to hear him reply.

"No it isn't, but thanks anyway." His voice was hoarse from disuse and his tone was kind. She sat up so that she could see his face. He was almost smiling, but not quite. His eyes were sparkling for some unknown reason. With her hand, which was still on his shoulder, near his neck, she could feel his pulse. His heart was pounding rapidly. She felt a flash of concern, but she dismissed it. His cheeks were flushed too, but she put that down to the fever he'd had the night before.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. He smiled at her and butterflies filled her stomach.

"I've been better." he confided. She nodded. "But I've also been worse." She couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips.

"You certainly have." she agreed. Hermione was a bit surprised at the ease with which they were talking. There was no tension, no awkwardness.

"What was the damage?" he asked.

"Broken ribs and arm, cuts, scrapes bruises, damage to your tongue and lip, a concussion, a fever, a black eye, nerve damage, and a punctured lung." Hermione rattled off. She'd gone over the list in her head for hours. Draco had gone very still when she'd mentioned his broken arm.

"I need to talk to you. Potter, and Weasley." Draco told her. She didn't think he was in any state to talk to anyone about anything serious at the moment. He was thinner and paler than normal. He had dark circles under his eyes despite the eight hours of sleep. She almost said no, but she knew all too well that the war wouldn't stop because he was hurt.

"After you eat." she told him firmly.

"This is important Hermione."

"So is you eating, Draco." She leveled him with a hard glare. They locked eyes for a moment before he looked away. Hermione stood with a triumphant smirk. She left the room and went to the kitchen. Knowing he wouldn't be able to eat anything too substantial, she made him a bowl of porridge. The brunette darted back up the stairs and stopped outside of the door to collect herself before going in. Her emotions were all over the place. Draco had managed to push himself into a sitting position. She handed him the bowl.

"Thank you." he said sincerely.

"You're welcome. Are you in pain?" she asked. He nodded reluctantly. "_Accio Pain Reliever_," The bottle flew from her purple bag. He took it with a grateful look. They sat in silence as he ate his breakfast. When he was done, he gave her a look that she interpreted to mean, _there,_ _happy?_ With a smile she picked up his bowl.

"I'll be back with Harry, Ron, and tea." Draco nodded. She made her way back down to the kitchen, where she found Harry making tea.

"Good morning." Hermione greeted.

"Morning 'Mione." he replied. "Want some tea?" he asked.

"Could you put that on a tray and take it up to Draco's room while I grab Ron?" Harry nodded. Ten minutes later, they were all in Draco's room and Harry was looking at the blonde boy expectantly.

"Well," Draco started uncertainty. "Potter, what-" He hesitated. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy, you've spent six years offending Harry. I highly doubt one more will make a difference." Harry nodded.

"How did you survive the killing curse?" Harry looked surprised at the question.

"My mother," he explained. "She died for me and her sacrifice left magical traces. Why?"

"Because Scarhead," Draco rolled up his sleeve and gestured to his arm, where the break had been. He had taken off the splint she'd put there. "We match." And there on Draco's arm, sat a lightning bolt scar. It was less visible than Harry's though. Where Harry's looked more like a half-healed cut, Draco's was simply a lightning bolt of skin a shade lighter than the rest. That explained why she didn't see it when she was healing him.

"Oh Draco," she murmured softly. This meant that his mother was in fact dead. He shot her a sad little smile. In that moment she paused to consider why they were acting so strangely. They weren't simply being civil, he was being kind to her. It was unusual but not unpleasant.

"I'm er- sorry for your loss Malfoy," Ron murmured awkwardly. Harry was still staring at the scar on Draco's arm.

"Is Bellatrix- was it her?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. "Is she-" Another nod. A look of grim satisfaction crossed Harry's face but he stifled it. Hermione was glad. The crazy woman had been Draco's aunt after all. She gave him a sad smile. Ron swore and Hermione looked sharply at him.

"Polyjuice doesn't work for dead people." he said by way of an explanation.

"Oh no," she murmured.

"Anyone going to clue me in?" Draco asked snarkily.

"We need to get into Bellatrix's Gringotts vault. We were going to use Polyjuice but now," Draco started laughing.

"What?" Hermione asked. He sobered a bit but he was still grinning.

"Potter, what is your title?" Hermione was confused but Harry answered.

"Heir Potter,"

"And what was Sirius Black?"

"Lord Black,"

"And who did he leave that to?"

"Me," Harry looked very confused.

"And what family is Bella from?"

"The Black's," Comprehension sparked in Harry's eyes. "So I can annul her marriage, claim her vault, and take what I want from it." Draco nodded.

"That's genius," Hermione told him appreciatively. To her surprise, he flushed lightly.

"Thanks," Draco muttered. "I can't believe you were going to break into Gringotts."

"It wasn't our best idea." Harry admitted sheepishly. The four sat in silence for a moment.

"Wait," Harry said suddenly. "If Malfoy's been er, incapacitated, for two weeks, he can't be the spy!"

"Spy?" Draco interjected.

"Who could it be, if not Malfoy?" Ron asked. Hermione had another sad smile on her face, she seemed to be wearing those a lot lately. Her boys had grown up so much in the last six years.

"Well," Hermione said. "Could it have been Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco shook his head.

"She wouldn't have. It would have put the family in danger. Mother wouldn't do that." Hermione nodded. _Who could it be? _

"Any other ideas Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"No, but what are you talking about? What spy?"

"A Death Eater has turned spy and been helping the Order." Harry told him.

"I see." he replied.

"We thought it was you, but it couldn't have been." Ron said.

"It wasn't." Draco confirmed unnecessarily.

"Harry, Ron!" Bill called from downstairs. "I could use a hand down here."

"We'll be back," Harry said over his shoulder as the two left. The door shut and silence fell over the room.

"Why did you save us?" The words tumbled from Hermione's mouth unbidden. That had been nagging at her for weeks. He hesitated and she didn't expect an answer.

"I- I don't want to be a Death Eater. I sold my soul when I was sixteen. I'm only eighteen now, but it's my biggest regret. I can't keep living the way I've been living. You have no idea how many times I sat on my bed, wand to my temple, thinking about how two words could end it. Two little words, and it would all be over for me. I could finally be at peace. No more killing, torture, betrayal. I couldn't do that to mother though, so I suffered on. I- Potter has to win, he has to, and I'll do anything to see it happen. I'm just, I'm so sorry Hermione, for everything." Hermione felt tears in her eyes. Draco looked so broken, defeated. It was a far cry from his usual arrogance and it broke her heart.

"I forgive you. Harry and Ron do too." she murmured.

"It's more than I'll ever deserve." Draco muttered. Hermione didn't think that she was meant to hear it. Hermione was realizing slowly that Draco Malfoy was not at all what she thought he was, or rather, he was less like what she'd thought he was, and more like what she'd hoped he could be. She'd expected an arrogant, snarky, rude Death Eater who regretted saving them and hated her. Instead, she'd been shown this scared, broken, remorseful boy who was not so different from her.

What he'd said though, it scared her. If he'd followed through, she'd have been devastated. He was one of five reasons she fought. Her family, her friends, freedom, equality, and Draco Malfoy. He wasn't her friend or family, so she'd given him a space all for himself on her list. The thought made her smile.

"What're you smiling about?" he asked. He sounded curious.

"I was just thinking about a time when we could all be free."

"I'll never be free." he said, slipping his sleeve up to reveal the Dark Mark. She'd already seen it when she'd healed him, but she hadn't stopped to look. It had seemed like an invasion of privacy. He was studying her, as though he expected her to recoil at the sight of it. Reaching out, she pushed his sleeve back down.

"One day, you will be, I promise." she murmured. He smiled softly at her. She found herself staring into his stormy eyes. She thought he might be leaning closer. She didn't realize that she was too. She felt his breath on her face.

"Hermione!" Ron called from downstairs. Flustered, she hopped off of the bed, blushing furiously. He was blushing too.

"I should-"

"Go ahead." Irritation wormed its way into her as she looked for Ron. Everyone in the house besides her and Draco were in the kitchen it seemed.

"Yes Ronald?" she huffed. Harry was smirking at her, and she shot him a death glare.

"Dinner's ready. I didn't know if Malfoy was well enough to come down." he told her sheepishly. She counted slowly to ten in her mind and took a deep breath.

"No. He'll take his dinner up there. Harry, could you take it to him?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Sure." The smirk was gone. Evidently he could tell what kind of mood she was in.

"Thank you. Tell him I'll be up to check on him after dinner." He nodded and carried the newly made plate upstairs. Glancing around the table, she noticed that Remus was still there and offered him a smile. When Harry came back, dinner was served and they ate and made light conversation. Hermione listened more than she talked. An hour later, as promised, she went upstairs to check on Draco.

**A/N #2: So like I said, not much, but I hope you like it... Leave a review and let me know what you think. Please?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys! I had some family in town from out of state so I haven't been able to write. Hopefully the next chapter will be much quicker. I wanted to give a shout out to a guest reviewer who's idea I borrowed. They asked where Draco's lightning bolt scar was( I was pretty vague) and gave me a suggestion, which was fantastic, and I pounced on it. So here's the next chapter.**

Draco watched as Hermione left, cursing Weasley all the while. He was sure she'd been about to kiss him. _But why would she want to kiss you, _a little voice in the back of his mind asked wryly. Draco sighed. It was wishful thinking, he knew. She'd never love him the way he loved her. He knew he was young, and that some would say it wasn't love, that it was just an infatuation. They were wrong.

He'd never cared for someone the way he cared for Hermione. She was amazing. She was kind, loyal, intelligent, resilient, and so much more. The way her eyes sparked with life when she learned something new, or the hard edge they developed when she was determined to do something. She was truly beautiful. And she could throw a mean punch. Draco sniggered at the memory. Blaise Zabini, who'd found out about the punch somehow, had taken to whispering 'Granger danger' every time she got close. It had annoyed him to no end. Now he just found it funny.

She made butterflies erupt in his stomach and made his pulse speed up. He'd been floored when he'd found her comforting him after his nightmare that morning. He shuddered and goosebumps spread over his arms. His nightmares were truly awful. He just kept seeing his mother dropping to the floor. He heard Bella blaming him over and over. Oddly enough, he'd yet to have nightmares about the torture. His dreams featured Bella, his mother, and his father, but never any of the torture.

Draco glanced down at his arm, grimacing at the mark that branded him. He took a small bit of comfort in the new mark that was on top of it. The lightning bolt scar ran straight through his Dark Mark. It almost looked as though the skull was cracked in half. He frowned at the fresh reminder of what he had lost, but he had to admit, he would much rather be marked by his mother than by the Dark Lord. Draco's thoughts were interrupted when Potter knocked on his door and entered.

"Hey Malfoy, 'Mione asked me to bring this up. She said she'd be up later to check on you." Potter set a tray on his lap. It had a bowl of what looked to be chicken noodle soup, a spoon, a napkin, a small plate of sliced bread, a glass of water, and several potions vials. Draco nodded his thanks. Potter took a seat in Hermione's chair as Draco began to eat the soup. It was warm and it was delicious. Although, after two weeks of only water, he wasn't going to be picky. He felt Potter's gaze on him as they sat in silence. It unnerved him, but he was outwardly calm as he finished his meal at a normal pace. When he was finished, he took a sip of his water and turned his attention to the Gryffindor.

"We need to talk." Potter said seriously.

"About?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow and looking very much like his godfather, Severus Snape.

"Hermione." Draco hadn't been expecting that.

"What about Granger?" He took care to use her surname.

"You fancy her." It wasn't a question.

"If I do?"

"Don't hurt her Malfoy. You will regret it." Potter was by no means a threatening person, but in that moment, Draco had no doubts about how serious he was. He nodded sharply. Just like that, the intimidating mask melted away to reveal a grinning Potter.

"Glad we're on the same page." Potter chirped. Standing, he moved Draco's water glass from the tray to the bedside table, and left the room, tray in hand. When the door was shut, Draco gave in to the urge to laugh. He had just been given a shovel talk by _Harry bloody Potter_. The humor soon faded from his laughter as he broke down into a sobbing mess. He was just so tired, physically, emotionally, and mentally exhausted.

Tears streamed down his face and great shuddering sobs wracked his frame. He felt some of his pent up anguish fade. It took him nearly ten minutes to compose himself, which surprised him. He hadn't cried in years. He was glad he'd composed himself when he did as a moment later, Hermione slipped into the room with a small box of potion vials. He smiled slightly at her. The tension was palpable and awkwardness permeated the air.

"Here," she said. "It doesn't matter what order you take them in except the Dreamless Sleep, which should be taken last."

"Thanks," he murmured. She nodded as she left the room, setting the box on the bed as she went. He sighed frustratedly. Something was different. They'd been so at ease before, and now they weren't. Downing the potions, he drifted of thinking about his mother.

The next morning, Draco tried getting out of for the first time. He ate breakfast at the table with the Weasleys, Potter, and Hermione. It had been very awkward until Potter had engaged him in conversation.

"If you're up to it, we'll head to Gringotts in two days."

"We?" he asked.

"Me, you, 'Mione, and Ron." Potter explained.

"What's the plan?" Draco asked,

"We, you and myself, wear glamours into the bank, the goblins can see through them, while Ron and Hermione will be under an invisibility cloak in case we end up with unwanted company." Potter explained. Draco nodded slowly, it was a good plan.

"Griphook still works for Gringotts, and he owes me a life debt so he'll help us do what we need to." Draco was a bit shocked that Potter had come up with that.

"That's a pretty solid plan for a Gryffindork." Draco told him jokingly. Weasley stared at him and Draco rolled his eyes. _Honestly, _he _could _make a joke.

"Well I was almost a Slytherin." Potter mused aloud. Draco, who'd just taken a sip of orange juice, choked violently.

The next two days passed slowly as Draco practiced dueling, to get back in to shape, and spent quite a bit of time with Weasley, Potter, Hermione, Or as he now preferred, Harry, and he was now Draco. He still called him Potter despite the other boy using his given name. To Weasley, he was still Malfoy and Weasley was still Weasley. Bill was Older Weasley and Fleur was simply called by her name. The morning they were heading to Gringotts, Friday morning, dawned bright and early. Draco stretched and hopped out of bed. He had just enough time for a quick shower. Grabbing the gray-ish blue robes and dragonhide boots he'd borrowed from Potter, he turned on the water and grabbed a towel.

As the hot water poured over him, he thought over the plan for the day. At first he hadn't understood why Potter wanted him to enter the bank with him, only to realize that he was the only one who knew anything about Goblins. It was nice to be trusted, he mused as he massaged shampoo in to his hair. Trust him as they may, the tension had yet to fade between him and Hermione. It as driving him mad. She barely looked at him anymore.

Shutting the water off, Draco stepped out of the shower and flicked his mum's wand, drying all but his hair, which he combed before drying it separately. Looking his best at all times, no matter what, had been drilled into him from a young age by his father. He felt a rush of sadness at the thought of the man who was no doubt suffering at the hands of the Dark Lord. Pushing the thought away, Draco walked down to the kitchen.

"Ah, Draco, you're up!" Potter said, he seemed very excited. There was a bounce in his step as he dragged Draco over to a chair and pushed him in to it. Weasley looked confused. Draco flinched slightly when Potter pulled his wand from his robe pocket and began waving it. His nose, chin, and eyes began to tingle and a cool breeze ruffled his hair. Conjuring a mirror, he noted that his hair was longer, like his father's, and dark brown, his eyes were ice blue, like his mother's had been, and his nose and chin were less defined, rounder. It was a good disguise.

"Your turn!" Potter chirped sitting in the chair across from him. Shaking his head in amusement, he shortened his hair and made it very light brown, almost dirty blonde. Knowing people would recognize his eyes, he gave Potter gray eyes, like his own, and changed his face shape. He made Potter's features less round and lengthened his nose. With one final flick of his wand, he covered the scar on Potter's forehead before doing the same to his Dark Mark and scar.

"Ron can you go get Hermione to change your appearance so Draco and I can go over the plan again?" Potter asked. Weasley nodded and left the room. Potter whirled back to face him, looking irritated, his earlier excitement gone.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" he demanded. To his eternal shame, he flinched at Potter's tone, which was colder than he'd ever heard it. Draco really didn't want to say anything, but all of his confusion and hurt of the past few days came spilling out anyway.

"I don't know." he said softly. "She hasn't spoken to me properly since the first night I was awake. I don't know what I did." he admitted. Potter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tell me what happened."

"We were on my bed talking about my mum and I- well I leaned in to kiss her, and I'm almost certain she leaned in to, but then Weasley interrupted." Potter winced. "She hasn't spoken more than three words to me since." Draco said, he did _not _whine. Malfoys didn't _whine_. Potter sniggered at his tone, which was _not _a whine.

"She's probably insecure and doesn't know how you feel. She might even be thinking she imagined it and is embarrassed." Potter told him wisely. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it made sense. He nodded to Potter just as Weasley and Hermione walked in. Weasley was shorter with black hair and his usual blue eyes. His freckles were gone and he had a beard that covered most of his face. They had decided to disguise everyone, just in case. Crossing to Hermione, who still looked like herself, he gave her a slight smile.

"May I?" he asked. She nodded. With a flick of his wand, he gave her Malfoy blonde hair, which was straight, and made her chin more defined. He changed the shape of her mouth and nose too, just to be safe. As a final touch, he flicked his wand and covered her 'Mudblood' scar. He froze when her small, warm hand cupped his cheek. She gently tapped his throat with her wand before doing the same to herself.

"Your voice," she explained in a voice that was not her own, removing her hand from his face. He suddenly felt cold without it there.

"Uh, thanks." he muttered. She smiled at him before going to change Potter and Weasley's voices. With that done, the four disapperated from the edge of the wards and found themselves in Diagon Alley. He walked with Potter towards the bank, Weasley and Hermione close behind under the cloak. Draco was mentally begging Potter to remember all the Goblin customs Draco had drilled into him for two days as they entered the bank.

He mentally sighed in relief when Potter nodded respectfully to the guards outside. Draco did the same. When Potter approached a teller, Draco held his breath. Everything was riding on whether or not Potter could pull this off. Potter bowed his head respectfully to the teller.

"Teller Ironclaw," Draco was both surprised and thankful that Potter knew the Goblin's name. It would make the transaction much easier. "I would like to speak to Account Manager Griphook and I would appreciate discretion and speed. But of course such a thing would have no correlation to the 100 galleons that would appear in your vault. It would be quite the coincidence."

"Indeed." Ironclaw replied with a gleam in his eye. Bribery was a quick way to earn both the goblins' respect and services.

"Follow me," the creature added as he lead them into a side door. He was surprised at the amount of finesse Potter possessed. Then again, if he was meant to be a Slytherin, perhaps it wasn't so surprising. When they reached Griphook's office, Ironclaw left them.

"Heir Potter-Black, Heir Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger." Griphook greeted. Weasley pulled the cloak off of them. Potter stepped forward.

"Greetings Account Manager Griphook, I hope your endeavors are going well." Potter greeted.

"Quite so, Heir Potter-Black."

"Harry, please."

"Well then Harry, what can I help you with?"

"I would like to claim my Lordships." Potter said confidently. Griphook opened a desk drawer and said Potter's full name and title into it. A thick file and two small boxes appeared on the desk before him. He then opened another drawer and removed a small white glass bowl and a matching knife.

"You know what to do?" asked Griphook, gesturing for Potter to sit at the desk. Potter nodded as he did so. Draco had made sure to explain the ritual to him. Taking a ring from the first box, Griphook set on the desk along with a contract from the file. He watched in approval as Potter read the parchment no less than three times. He then set the page on the desk and picked up the knife. Slicing his palm, he let blood drip into the bowl as he chanted the words of the ancient ritual, which was written on a page in front of him.

"I, Harry James Potter, swear to protect the honor and reputation of House Potter. I shall do as I must to better the House and Family, and do hereby embrace my position as Lord and Head of the Potter Family. So mote be it."

"So mote be it." Griphook responded. The blood flashed white as the magic imbued it and Potter picked up a quill and signed the contract in blood. He then slid the Potter ring on his hand and it magically resized to fit his finger. Potter then willed the ring to be invisible. Griphook placed the Potter contract back in the file and removed the Black contract and ring before directing Potter banish the blood from the quill, knife, and bowl. The ritual had healed his hand. The Black ritual was much the same, but the chant almost identical, but in French, much like the family motto "Toujours Pur".

"Je jure par la présente de protéger l'honneur, la fortune et la famille de la House of Black et d'accepter ma place de chef de famille, qu'il en soit ainsi." Draco had to hand it to him, his pronunciation was perfect.

"Ainsi soit-il." Griphook responded. Potter quickly signed the contract and donned the ring.

"Now, I have a few matters to attend to today." Potter or Potter-Black now he supposed, said as Griphook cleared off his desk.

"What can I do for you Lord Potter-Black?" Griphook asked, giving Potter his full attention.

"Harry," he corrected. The Goblin nodded. "And I would like to annul the marriage of Bellatrix Lestrange née Black and seize her vault." Griphook opened the desk drawer and once more removed the Black file. He had Potter sign three documents before informing them that it was done. Potter then spoke again, which surprised him. It wasn't part of the plan.

"I'd also like to name and Heir to the Black family." Griphook nodded and pulled out another page from the file.

"Who?" the Goblin asked curtly.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." Only Draco's upbringing kept his jaw from dropping. He'd been so angry as a fourteen year old when he found out Potter was the Heir Black. He'd grown up being told it was his. Potter glanced back at him.

"It would have been yours. It's rightfully yours." he said with a shrug. Draco nodded, still too stunned for speech. It seemed Potter wasn't nearly as clueless as he played.

"Sirius made me read up on all of this the summer after fourth year. He went against Dumbledore, wrote to me, and sent me books." Well that explained it.

"Do you accept?" Griphook asked.

"I accept." Draco replied. They then completed the Heir Black ritual and he signed the contract.

"I wish to visit my recently acquired vault." Potter told them Goblin as they left. Moments later found them, Hermione and Weasley had recovered themselves with the cloak, in a Gringotts cart headed to Bella's vault. Draco was unsurprised when Griphook handed out clankers and explained that the dragons were trained with pain.

Hermione's muttered, "That's barbaric," made him chuckle quietly. That is, until he remembered that she wasn't speaking to him. When they reached the vault, Hermione slipped Potter a sword, the sword of Gryffindor no less, and they made their way to the vault, which Griphook had opened.

"What are we looking for, Potter?" Draco asked. He was astounded that he hadn't thought to ask earlier.

"A small golden cup, a handle on each side, with a badger engraving."

"Got it." he called back. Draco's instincts, honed from years of looking for the snitch, had him scanning the ault quickly, waiting for the telltale glint of gold.

"Potter," he added. "Look for the snitch." Comprehension flickered cross Potter's face and he nodded in understanding. Surprisingly enough, it was Weasley who found the cup. He still didn't understand why they needed it.

"Do it Hermione." Potter said, holding out the sword. She looked frightened.

"Do what?" he demanded. No one answered him. "What are you doing?" he asked when Hermione took the sword and raised it above the cup. She locked eyes with him.

"It's a horcrux." she told him." Draco's heart skipped a beat. There was no way. He refused to believe that the Dark Lord had made horcruxes. Being the Heir to House Malfoy, he of course knew what horcrux was.

She nodded at him before slamming the blade in to the cup. There was an unnatural shriek that had Potter and Weasley clutching their ears, and Hermione was obscured by a cloud of thick, black smoke. Draco' heart leapt in his chest, but when the smoke cleared, she was perfectly fine. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Just the, Griphook entered the vault looking alarmed.

"What is it?" Weasley asked. As soon as the words left the redhead's mouth, Potter clamped a hand to his forehead and clenched his jaw.

"He's here." the raven ground out. Griphook nodded solemnly. Voices could be heard moving towards them.

"Follow me." Hermione told them after a long pause that was broken by a killing curse bouncing down the corridor outside of the vault. Draco was surprised. He'd expected to feel fear or panic, but all he felt just then was calm as he followed Hermione out of the vault. She ran around the corner and pulled out her wand. Spells rained down on them as he, Potter, and Weasley put up shields to protect themselves while she worked.

"_Bombarda!_" she cried and the small banister she was facing collapsed. Draco peeked over the edge. Over the edge, in the hole, was an enormous dragon. It was covered in scars and the milky quality in its eyes told Draco that it was blind. Then, with a flying leap, Hermione jumped on to the dragon's back.

"I must be mad." Draco muttered, but he followed her with no hesitation. Potter and Weasley followed as well.

"_Relashio,_" Draco intoned and the chains holding the dragon in place snapped. The next thing he knew, they were soaring over London on a blind, stolen dragon. _What a day._

**A/N #2: Hope you liked. Sorry if I butchered the French. I ****don't**** speak French and I had to use a translator. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Another week, another chapter! Just a quick reminder that there's a disclaimer in the prologue. **

Hermione Granger was panicking a bit. She was riding a stolen dragon over muggle London with the boy she loved's arms wrapped firmly around her waist and his face buried in her neck. His breath was warm and it tickled her. That wasn't what was making her panic. She was panicking because the dragon was dropping altitude at an alarming rate.

"We have to jump!" she called. They'd passed the city moments ago and were nearing a lake they could safely jump into.

"What?" Draco cried, incredulous. "No! Potter, talk to her!" Harry shook his head and shrugged.

"Wait! Potter talk to her! That's it. The dragon! See if you can talk to her! Maybe she understands Parseltongue!" Hermione could have kissed him. Well, Hermione always wanted to kiss him, but he was a genius! Harry let out a strangled hiss and, after a moment, the dragon nodded before descending gradually.

"What did you say?" she half shouted over the wind that was whipping around them.

"I asked her to lower slowly so we can get off when she lands instead of falling off while she flies."

"And what did she say?" she asked. Hermione glanced back at Harry over shoulder and Draco's head. A wide grin spread over his face.

"No clue! I don't speak dragon!" Harry explained brightly. She glared at him. Draco groaned into her neck. His breath tickled her and she laughed quietly. After circling a small lake for what seemed like ages, the dragon touched down rather roughly. Ron and Harry dismounted first, followed by Draco, who hopped down gracefully before turning to watch her jump down. Hermione stood on the dragon's wing, and at that moment the creature gave an enormous roar. The sudden noise startled Hermione, causing her to trip and fall right off of the wing. She closed her eyes and braced herself, expecting to hit hard dirt. She never did.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring up into unfamiliar ice blue eyes. Her breath caught when she realized that Draco was holding her bridal style, the glamour disguising his beautiful eyes. Flicking her wand, which was still in her hand, she canceled the spell and smiled when she saw his stormy gray eyes. Unconsciously, she leaned in and Draco mirrored her.

They jerked apart when someone cleared their throat. Just like that, the moment was broken. She looked up just in time to see Harry elbow Ron in the ribs. Draco carefully lowered her to the ground. She didn't notice the fierce glare he shot Ron. She was too busy glaring herself. Harry snickered at Ron who looked confused. All of the sudden, Harry dropped to knees and covered his scar again.

"He knows." Harry groaned. "He knows what we did, what we took, and he knows that we're hunting horcruxes." The boy took a few labored breaths. "The other one's at Hogwarts, in the Room of Requirements, The Room of Hidden Things. It has to do with Ravenclaw." Walking over to Harry, she lowered herself next to him. Vanishing the sweat that coated his face and undoing his disguise, she conjured a glass and filled it with cool water.

"Harry, drink this." she said gently, offering him the water glass. He sat up and took the glass with shaky hands.

"Griphook is dead. And Ironclaw." he told her monotonously, but she could see a glimmer of guilt and fear in his emerald eyes. To her surprise, Draco knelt next to her and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Potter, I understand, I know it's sad, I've known Griphook since I was four years old, I know you feel responsible, but what's done is done. We did what we had to do to bring down the Dark Lord and keep him from murdering countless others. There will be time to grieve later, but for now, we've got to keep fighting. If we don't fight, they died for nothing, we can't let them have died for nothing." The insecurity fled from Harry, replaced by anger and determination. She offered Draco a grateful smile as she vanished the glass. The three stood.

"We need to get to Hogwarts." he announced.

"We can apparate to Hogsmeade and go from there." Hermione suggested. Draco shook his head.

"There are caterwauling charms all over the village. The Death Eaters are enforcing a curfew." Try as they might, over the next twenty minutes, they really couldn't come up with a better alternative.

"We should apparate in the far part of the village, by the Hogshead. And, we'll be under the cloak so that by the time they get to where we were, we'll be long gone and they'll be none the wiser." Ron said.

"Whatever we do, we need to do it quickly, before _he_ moves the horcrux. He's gone to check the others. I figure we've got another hour or so to get it. Then we kill the snake and it'll be just him." Harry spoke up.

"_Nagini_ is a horcrux?" Draco exclaimed. Harry nodded. Draco swore in french. Hermione swatted his arm lightly.

"Language," she chided.

"One problem Weasley." Draco added, ignoring her admonishment. "We won't all fit under the cloak."

"No one will be able to see our feet. It's already getting dark, by the time we get there, it will be. We could disillusion our feet though." That decided it. After having a quick rest and undoing the rest of the disguises, they would be no use where the four were going, the 17-year-olds disapperated. The place they appeared was cold.

Freezing, dark, and deserted were the first words that popped into Hermione's mind. And loud. That would be the caterwauling charms. It took a moment for her to realize that it wasn't natural for it to be that cold in May.

"Dementors," Draco muttered. Her breath hitched as she saw the creatures floating down the cobbled street toward them. Over and over again she could hear Draco spitting the word 'Mudblood' at her. She saw her parents eyes cloud as she obliviated them. She felt Bellatrix's cursed knife in her arm. She saw Draco lying bloody and bruised in his bed at Shell Cottage.

"_Expecto Patronum_," It was Draco who finally cast the spell. Had the situation been less serious, she would have laughed at the ferret that leapt from his wand. Footsteps sounded around the corner.

"Potter! We know you're out here. _Accio invisibility cloak_!" The Death Eater shouted. They had reached the end of the road now. Hermione waited on baited breath, but the cloak didn't so much as twitch. She barely heard the whisper behind them over the blood roaring in her ears and her heart pounding in her chest.

"In here Potter," It was the barman from the Hogshead ushering them inside. The pub's interior was just as she remembered it from fifth year.

"Upstairs," the barman hissed before heading back out the door. Hermione didn't pay attention to the argument he was having with the Death Eaters as they climbed the stairs. She was still caught up in the horrible memories.

"Did you see him?" Ron asked. "For a second, I thought he was-"

"Dumbledore," Harry completed with a nod. It was then that Hermione started to take in the room they were standing in. There was a large stone fireplace on the wall to the left of the stairs. A blazing fire crackled in the grate. On the floor in front of the fireplace lay an ornate rug. Above the mantle was a portrait of a young girl, maybe fourteen. She had blond hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were ice blue and twinkling just like the old Headmaster's had.

In the center of the room, there were two large brown armchairs on either side of a small table. There were tapestries on one wall, yet the others were bare except for two doors. Hermione jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked back to see Draco behind her. Using her shoulders, he directed her to a chair and pushed her into it.

"Your legs were shaking." he said by way of an explanation. She nodded. At that moment, the barman appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Bloody fools." the man grumbled. "I know this one," he jerked a thumb a Draco. "Knew about the curfew, and yet here you are." Draco sneered at him in a way she hadn't seen in a while.

"We need to get into the castle. We knew about the curfew and we had a plan. We are not idiots." Draco snapped. Hermione swatted his arm lightly.

"Can you help us?" Harry asked.

"Why do you need to get into Hogwarts?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore gave us a job to do." Ron interjected

"An easy job my brother gave you?" the barman asked. It was then that she realized who he was.

"You're Aberforth! Professor Dumbledore's brother!" He ignored her.

"Something you'd expect 17-year-olds to be able to accomplish?"

"Maybe not any 17-year-olds," Draco interjected. "But with Hermione's brains, Potter's luck and defense skills, Weasley's strategy skills, and my inside knowledge about the Death Eaters, yes, I think we can do it." He told Aberforth with a glare. Hermione had to smile at his answer. Aberforth shook his head. She glanced back at the portrait.

"That's your sister Arianna, isn't it?" she asked gently.

"Albus made many mistakes in life." the man said softly. "She was one of them. He had that aura around him. It drew people in, and although he meant well, he couldn't help but play chess with people's lives, especially Mr. Potter's."

"Professor Dumbledore loved Harry." she protested.

"I have no doubt about it." Aberforth agreed with a nod. "I don't doubt he cared for all of you, even you Mr. Malfoy. Like I said, he always meant well."

"I always wondered." Harry said. "He seemed to care, yet he still did things like sending me to the Dursleys."

"Protecting his queen." Ron murmured. Harry shot him a confused look. Ron sighed in exasperation.

"Playing chess with people's lives." he echoed Aberforth's words. "He was the king and the main player, Harry's the queen, the Order and the D.A. are bishops, knights, and rooks, and everyone else is, well, they're just pawns." Hermione chuckled slightly at his metaphor, but she couldn't help but agree.

"It's not that he didn't care, but sacrifices are necessary," she added.

"For the greater good." Harry finished. Draco nodded.

"Reckon you lot are probably hungry." Aberforth said as he stood. Moments later, he returned with a tray with three stacked bowls, spoons, toast, tea and two large bowls of soup. One was tomato and one was chicken noodle. Hermione set about pouring tea for everyone while the boys dished out soup and toast for themselves. She was grateful when Draco gave her chicken noodle and not tomato.

"Thanks, I-"

"Hate tomato soup, I know." he completed. She blushed a bit for some inexplicable reason. They ate in amiable silence. After the dishes were stowed back on the tray, Aberforth left to put them downstairs and lock up.

"I think we should change. We should put these on." Hermione said, pulling four Gryffindor uniforms from her purple bag. She turned to Draco.

"I don't want us getting separated if they split the houses or something and we have to go along with it." She told him, throwing him a red and gold tie.

"Hermione." Harry said.

"Hmm?"

"You brought Gryffindor uniforms on the run with us?" he asked, an amused smile playing on his lips. She raised an eyebrow.

"I also brought Tylenol and marbles." she informed him. "Your point?" Harry cracked up at that.

"What's Tylenol?" Ron asked.

"Muggle medicine." Harry choked through his laughter. Ron nodded, but he still looked confused.

"Anyway," Hermione interjected, trying to get them back on track. She threw a pair of trousers, a white button down shirt, a Gryffindor sweater vest and tie, and a set of robes at each of them and set three pairs of school shoes on the floor.

"Change." she commanded.

"What about you?" Ron asked. She grabbed her own uniform and pointed at the door that Aberforth had identified as the bathroom. Hermione felt a wave of nostalgia hit as she buttoned her shirt. It had been so long since she'd worn a uniform. Tying her tie, she slipped her feet into a pair of flats before knocking on her side of the bathroom door.

"Can I come out?"

"Yeah." Harry called back. She stopped dead when she caught sight of Draco. A very much shirtless Draco. It wasn't as though she hadn't seen him in much less before, he'd been in his boxers when she'd healed him, but it had caught her off guard. He'd also been unconscious last time. She glared at Harry and felt her face heat up. He was smirking deviously. When she turned back to Draco, he was fixing his tie. She willed the blush to leave her face as she fixed Ron's hopelessly crooked tie. A moment later, Aberforth reentered the room.

"You say you need to get into Hogwarts?" Harry nodded. He turned to Ariana.

"You know what to do." With those words, she disappeared from her frame.

"Where'd she go?" Aberforth didn't answer Harry's question.

"Good luck." he grunted instead as he left the room.

"Thank you." she called after him. Distracted by his departure, they hadn't noticed the portrait swing open.

"Harry?"

**A/N #2: R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter. This one's the last one before the battle begins. I'm not sure how far after the battle I'll extend the story. Any ideas? Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

"Harry?" Harry whipped around and found himself face to face with Neville.

"Neville?" he said.

"Malfoy?" Neville asked.

"Longbottom." Draco greeted. Hermione started giggling at the absurdity of the conversation which set Harry, Neville, and Ron off too. Draco just smiled at her as though she was the most precious thing in the world.

"We need to get into the castle." Harry told Neville once they had composed themselves. Neville nodded. The Gryffindor asked no questions, for which he was grateful. He was sure to be full of them with Draco Malfoy standing five feet from him, along with the three most wanted people in the world in a pub in Hogsmeade, but there was no time to time to answer them.

Harry took a moment to look over his friend. He looked different. His frame was lean and muscular, a bit like Harry's but less scrawny. His hair was cut a bit shorter than normal and he had the beginnings of facial hair growing. He also carried himself differently. He looked more confident although there was a haunted look in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Follow me," the boy said. Neville led them into a dark tunnel, but their eyes were already adjusted from the low light in the Hogshead. Harry could see a shaft of light up ahead as the five students walked in silence. When they walked under it, Harry got his first good look at Neville.

"Mate! You look like someone used you as a bloody knife sharpener." Ron cried. Harry had to admit, he was right. Neville had a nasty cut on his cheek along with a few smaller ones on his face and arms.

"Alright Longbottom?" Draco asked quietly.

"I'm fine." Neville assured them. "Seamus is worse." Harry nodded and looked around at the tunnel walls.

"I don't remember this being on the Marauders' Map." Harry said.

"That's 'cause it probably wasn't on any map you'd have. The seven known passages were sealed off in September. This is the only way in or out now." Neville informed them.

"Hogwarts has changed." Draco said suddenly. "Even before Easter. They had us practicing the cruciatus on first years." Harry shuddered at the thought.

"You never did it." Neville said as though just realizing it himself. "You sneered at Carrow and said-"

"That casting such spells was a waste of time and far beneath a Malfoy." Draco finished. "They were just kids." he added. Neville looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You never participated in Dark Arts, did you?" he asked. Draco shook his head.

"Dark Arts?" Hermione interjected. Neville nodded.

"Hogwarts has changed." he repeated. "Amycus and Alecto Carrow are a brother and sister team in charge of discipline. Alecto Carrow is the Muggle Studies professor and the Deputy Headmistress. Muggle Studies is compolsury now and it's essentially listening to her talk about how muggles are stupid animals. I got this one-" he pointed to one of the shallower cuts on his face. "For asking how much muggle blood she and her brother had. Amycus Carrow is the Dark Arts professor. Defence got taken off of the curriculum."

"That's terrible." she said. They walked a bit longer and Neville explained why the passage they were in had appeared. Suddenly they came to a halt. The tunnel ended abruptly. That is, it was a dead end until Neville pushed on a seemingly solid wall and it swung forward. It was a portrait.

"Ready to have a bit of fun?" Neville asked, gesturing for them to back up. Harry grinned. Neville opened the portrait just wide enough to poke his head out.

"Hey you lot!" he called. "I brought you a surprise!"

"It better not be more of Aberforth's cooking!" Harry heard Seamus holler back. Then Neville kicked the door open and cheers erupted around the room.

"Harry!"

"You're back!"

"It's Potter!" Harry was passed from person to person. He was given hugs, had his hand shaken, and received many slaps on the back. When he finally made it back to the front of the room, people started to notice Draco. Murmurs hummed through the air.

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Zachariah Smith yelled angrily.

"Malfoy's with us. He's been helping us finish a task Dumbledore gave Harry. You want our help, you get his too. Take it or leave it." Surprisingly, it was Ron who defended the blonde. Harry nodded his agreement. There were no more protests after that.

"So what's the plan, Harry?" someone shouted.

"Plan? There's no-" Draco elbowed him. He turned to face him.

"The Dark Lord is coming here. He knows where you are and he won't come without reinforcements. We should get them ready. Do you have a plan?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry told him. "You're right, and I've had a plan for months." he added with a smirk. Draco smirked back.

"Neville," the boy looked at him. "Can you get the Order here?" He nodded.

"The plan," Harry called to the room at large. "Is this. We have reinforcements coming. The first thing we need to do is get rid of the Carrows and Snape. Then we'll congregate in the Great Hall. Anyone underage will be evacuated through here, along with those who don't want to fight."

"But Harry," Ginny started.

"Harry Potter you-" Luna spoke at the same time.

"I'm not-" Colin added to the din.

"You three," Harry spoke over them. "Will have jobs here. Luna, Ginny, I need a makeshift infirmary set up. The room will give you supplies. If you can't get it here, get it from Aberforth." The girls nodded. "Colin, you will be our contact with the outside. Who here doesn't have a D.A. coin?" Harry asked. Eight hands went up and Draco muttered that he didn't. Just then, Neville came back.

"Do we have a head count on the number coming?" Harry asked.

"12," he replied.

"Hermione, can you make 25 more? I can get the galleons." Harry said.

"Of course," she told him.

"Alright, those of you without coins, go wait over there." Harry pointed to the far corner of the room. "Those of you with coins, either help set up the infirmary, or go practice duel over there." Harry pointed to another corner where the old D.A. classroom had been added on. With everyone out of the way except for Neville, Hermione, Colin, Draco, and Ron, Harry felt like he could breathe. Reaching into his mokeskin pouch, which was around his neck, he pulled out his money pouch and passed it to Hermione.

"Where'd you get that?" Ron asked.

"The Lestrange vault." he said. "Neville, can you help Colin set up a command center near Ginny and Luna's set up? And show him how to send messages with the coin?"

"You got it Harry," The two bustled off.

"Hermione, I need the first eight coins when they're done." To his surprise, they already were. "Ron can you take these to those who don't have them and explain what they are?" Ron nodded and disappeared. A moment later, Hermione finished the coins and Harry jogged over to here Neville had Colin sitting at a table with a headset on. He gave it a questioning look.

"He's giving information to our contact at Potterwatch. Lee and the twins left someone else in charge."

"Ah, well Colin, these are for any adults that show up in the next few minutes." Colin nodded. Harry dropped the coins on the table before walking back over to the others. Ron was back too.

"Now we need the horcrux." Harry said. "But how are we going to find it. The Room of Hidden Things is huge." They stood, each lost in thought for a moment.

"Wait!" Draco said. "The only artifact of Ravenclaw is her lost diadem, right."

"Right." Hermione confirmed. Harry had no clue.

"I need the Diadem of Ravenclaw." Draco said and in front of him, a pedestal rose from the floor. On it sat a little tiara that was radiating evil magic.

"Well Draco, you're up, Hermione give him the sword." he said. _I need a wall around us, _he thought and he was rewarded with a stone wall between the four of them and everyone else.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"Ready." the golden trio said as one. With no other warning, Draco slammed the blade down on the diadem.

"Five down, one to go." Harry chirped as the smoke cleared. The wall disappeared and they rejoined the group.

"Draco, which of the of age Slytherins can we count on for help?" Draco looked surprised at the question but answered.

"Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Lily Moon, and although she's not of age, Astoria Greengrass will insist on staying." Harry opened his mouth to speak when someone walked out of a closet that stood in the corner.

"Snape wants us in the Great Hall. I got the message and this might be the perfect time to get rid of them."

"You know what to do." Neville called out and just like that four doors appeared, each with a house crest on them. Harry followed Neville to the Gryffindor door, the other members of the house close behind. They emerged on the fifth floor, seemingly walking out of the wall and fell in line with the rest of Gryffindor house. Ginny grabbed his hand as the grouped marched as one down the stairs.

When they reached the Great Hall, the first thing he noticed was that the tables were gon. They moved to one corner of the room and stood perfectly still. All eyes were on the floor. No one dared to make a sound and risk the wrath of the Headmaster, who was standing stock still at the front of the room, his eyes roaming over the students. Harry looked hard at the floor, willing the man to overlook him. He raised his eyes hesitantly after a moment and found Severus Snape staring right at him. He held his breath, waiting for the inevitable. He was shocked when Snape looked away without even twitching.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour. It's come to my attention that earlier this evening Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade. Now," Snape paused and his eyes slid over the faces of the students, this time his eyes didn't stop on him, making Harry wonder if he had imagined the staring. "Should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr. Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events, who fails to come forward, will be treated as," Snape paused again. "Equally guilty. "If anyone here has any knowledge of Mr Potter's movements this evening I invite them to step forward. Now."

Harry took that opportunity to give Ginny's hand one more squeeze before walking out into the center of the Great Hall, wand in hand.

"It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster." In that moment, Harry had never loved Kingsley Shacklebolt more, as he chose that moment to lead the Order of the Phoenix into the hall. His timing was impeccable. "I'm afraid it's quite extensive." he added.

Harry opened his mouth to bring up Dumbledore, until he remembered the staring. If there was even the slightest chance that Severus Snape was still on their side, he didn't want to throw the death of the leader of the light in his face. But if he was a spy, Harry couldn't blow his cover. There was no alternative.

"How dare you stand where he stood! Tell them how it happened that night. How you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him." Snape's wand was in his hand in an instant, but before he could get a spell off, McGonagall was in front of him, wand raised. The Carrow's were so busy watching Snape, they didn't see the stunners Harry sent at them until it was too late. By the time Harry refocused on Snape and McGonagall, Snape was fleeing.

With a flick of the Transfiguration professor's wand, the torches on the walls glowed brighter and cheers filled the air. Those cheers were abruptly cut off by a loud hissing. Screams erupted around the room. Then Voldemort's voice echoed around the Hall.

"_I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think that to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have one hour._" Pansy Parkinson was the first to recover.

"What are you waiting for? There he is! Grab him!" she shrieked. At that moment, Filch came running in the Hall.

"Students out of bed! Students in the corridors."

"They are supposed to be out of bed you blithering idiot." McGonagall snapped. Harry snorted. "But then, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, please lead Miss Parkinson, and the rest of Slytherin house, from the Hall."

"One moment Professor." Harry said. "Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Lily Moon, and the Greengrass sisters, come here please." he requested. They stepped out.

"Where is it I'll be taking them?" Filch asked.

"The Room of Requirements. We've got an evacuation route set up. If I may Professor." he said to McGonagall.

"By all means."

"Fifth and sixth year prefects from each house, lead all underage students, and those who do not wish to fight, to the Room of Requirements. At least two of you know where that is. There are students there to help with the evacuation." He turned to Astoria. "Can you head up with them and help Luna, Ginny, and Colin upstairs." She nodded grudgingly. The students began filing, surprisingly calmly, out of the Great Hall.

"Potter it was foolish of you to come here, but I'm assuming you are here for a reason. What is it you need Potter?" she asked.

"I need time Professor. As much of it as you can get me. I've got a plan if you could get the Professors together and protect the castle." She nodded and turned to leave, Flitwick in tow, but before she reached the doors, she turned back.

"It's good to see you Potter." she told him with a smile.

"It's good to be back." he responded as she left. "Now," Harry started, and his voice carried easily through the large space. "I've got a plan. If I could get Seamus, Neville, Ernie, and Theo to join me up front." They did so. "Alright, who here can cast a Patronus." About half of the hands went up. "Alright, Cho, Marietta, Terry, Anthony, and Remus, if you could go with Theo, you are my first outdoor patrol. With the obvious exception of Remus, you all defer to Theo. If you are so childish that you cannot put aside your rivalry in the face of a _war, _you know where the door is." No one moved. "Good. Spread out over the grounds. Your main focus are the dementors. Stay off of the bridge." The group left swiftly.

"Dean, Fred, and George, you and Seamus are to bring the bridge down." Harry glanced at Seamus. "Blow it up." Seamus grinned at him. "Go. I want it down before the Death Munchers have a chance to cross it." Fred and George mock soluted before filling out after Dean and Seamus. "Neville,"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Take five people with you, four students and Tonks, and unleash the wrath of magical plants on them. Just, no mandrakes as convenient as that would be." Neville chuckled and left with his team. "Ernie, take the rest of the Patronus group and Kingsley and head outside."

"You got it, Harry."

"The rest of you, split into groups no smaller than three, grab an adult, and patrol the castle." There was a murmur of general ascent as the rest of the students and Order members filed out of the Great Hall.

**A/N #2: Leave a review, I want to know what you think. How did you like the Harry POV? The next chapter, maybe even the next few chapters will from different points of view to capture the battle. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: And so it begins! This covers the time between the end of the last chapter and the ****beginning**** of the battle from some unusual points of view... You'll have to let me know what you think! Disclaimer in the prologue. Happy reading!**

Theo Nott led his group from the hall lost in thought. He understood now, why people flocked to Potter like sheep. He was a natural leader. Potter was charismatic, kind, and even a bit shy. He didn't force people to do anything, he didn't need to, he had them clambering to help. He also held no prejudice. He didn't discriminate against muggleborns, Slytherins, boys or girls. If you were up for it, he let you help. That was the reason that Theo, a pureblood Slytherin, was in charge of a party of people from three houses and every blood status, and even a werewolf.

Theo was glad that Potter had called the Slytherins he had from the group. He must have asked Draco who would be willing to help. He'd even found a safe job for Astoria, despite her being underage. Potter truly did look out for everyone. He led his group out onto the grounds, even with the Whomping Willow. There, he started barking instructions.

"Spread out! Put about ten feet between you and the people around you. Help each other! If someone is struggling with their Patronus, make sure they aren't over run. We're in this together now, for better or for worse." he told them. As he watched his team spread out, faces grim and determined, he thought for the first time that they might just win this.

* * *

Remus listened as Theo Nott called orders to the team. He really was a bright young man, and he understood why Harry had put Theo in charge. Remus smiled as he thought of Harry. The boy was so brave and strong. Remus hoped with all of his heart that Harry survived tonight, because Remus had a feeling that Teddy would need his Godfather by the end of the battle. Not to take care of him full time. Dora _would _survive, she _had _to survive, but Remus had a feeling that his time was running short.

He was the last Marauder. He was one of the last of his year of Hogwarts students. Sirius, James, Lily, Marlene Mickinnon, Marry McDonald, Frank and Alice, and even Peter. They were all gone. He was just so tired. They'd lost so many people. He didn't _want _to die. No, he wanted to be there for his family, but he didn't think he'd get the chance. He was at peace with that. He thought of Teddy, with his little hands and feet, his turquoise hair, and his hazel eyes that were so like his own.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

* * *

Seamus Finnegan and his best mate Dean Thomas ran to the Quidditch pitch and grabbed school brooms from the old shed. They would need them to get Fred and George's explosives in place. As it turned out, they had a bunch of an old prototypes for a product gone wrong. It would suit their needs perfectly. They'd been trying to make exploding snap cards that blew up on command, but the explosion turned out to be massive and lethal, so they left that idea behind.

They planned to enlarge the cards and stick them to the bridge's support beams. Although Harry had said to blow the thing before anyone could cross, they figured that they'd wait. If they blew it as the Death Eaters crossed, they could take out half of the opposition before they even arrived. Of course, the timing had to be perfect.

Seamus flew back toward the bridge on the broom and began collecting the prepped cards from the redheads along with Dean. They decided that they were not going to let Seamus cast spells on the lethal and sensitive bombs. Seamus had scowled and gone to get a broom. He and the Dean were to stick five cards to each support. The twins sang merrily as one cast enlargement spells and the other cast sticking charms. Seamus snorted. Those two really were something else.

* * *

Nville shivered in a mixture of fear and excitement, along with cold from the chilly night air. Behind him followed five people carrying Devil's Snare, Snargaluff Pods, Venomous Tentacula, and a few other magical plants. Sadly, there were no mandrakes. That would have made things much simpler. But alas, Harry had said no, and he was right, it was too risky.

Neville grinned viciously. He planned on passing off the Snargaluff Pods to Peeves to drop on Death Eaters. He was sue they'd simply love that. He tough they'd also enjoy the Devil's Snare Hannah Abbott was going to replant near the main gate. Or the Venomous Tentacula they would put along the walls. Things would sure be interesting.

Neville was no fool, he knew he may not survive, he knew they may not win, but he would never stop fighting. He would fight for Harry, for his mum and dad, for every single person putting their lives at risk to help defend the Wizarding World. Even as he saw Seamus and Dean zooming about the bridge on brooms, Theo and Remus patrolling with Patroni, and the professors casting enchantments, he knew they wouldn't all make it out alive. They were fighting a war, and they would fight until nothing stood in the ashes of Hogwarts because they stood proud, strong, and united.

* * *

Ernie walked calmly at the front of his patrol. He saw the shimmer of Patroni near the Whomping Willow, so he headed in the opposite direction, towards the Forbidden Forest. He was confident that they had a fighting chance. The Hufflepuff looked up and watched in fascination as the Professors' defensive magic wove together creating a blue dome around the castle, which shimmered and faded.

"Spread out!" he called to his group. "Keep an eye on each other. We're in this together! Get to casting!" He mentally thanked Harry for giving him the skills to survive this. None of his professors in Defence had been worth anything except maybe Professor Lupin. Ernie grinned widely at the sight of his Boar shimmering in the air. They would win this battle, they _had _to.

* * *

Ginny walked down the tunnel to the Hogshead, along with hundreds of others. She needed supplies from Aberforth for the medical station that she, Luna, and Astoria Greengrass were in charge of. For some reason, the room could supply potions, but not any kind of herbs, Murtlap Essence, or Dittany. She was glad Harry hadn't made her leave, although she'd rather be fighting. She knew if she pushed her luck too much, her mum and dad would send her home. At least now she would be on site and able to help. She finally managed to get through to the pub after fighting the crowd.

"Aberforth!" she called.

"What else could you possibly need Miss Weasley? You've already turned my pub into a railway station." he grunted.

"I need Murtlap Essence and Dittany if you've got them."

"Aye," was all he said as he disappeared into the crowd. Ginny watched as frightened first years cried quietly as they were shunted along by Prefects. It was for those kids that they would fight. She knew that they may not all come out of it alive, but she hoped and prayed that Harry, Hermione, Luna, her parents, and her brothers did, in other words, her family. She knew it was selfish of her to only hope for the safety of less than a dozen people, but she didn't care. Suddenly Aberforth was back and forcing vials into her hands.

"Thanks," she said.

"Don't mention it." he replied as she left. "Miss Weasley," She turned back. "Good luck." he added and he was gone again.

* * *

Colin pulled the microphone on his headset away from his mouth. He was slightly in awe of the set up in front of him. He essentially had an entire muggle surveillance system. He had a large mirror in front of him that the Room of Requirements had provided. It was split into nine small squares. All he had to do was tap a square and say a place in the castle and the mirror would show him. It reminded him of Snow White. He tapped the first square with his wand.

"Whomping Willow," When this worked, he set each square. "Great Hall, 7th floor corridor, Main Bridge, Shrieking Shack, Entrance Hall, Dungeons, Edge of the Forbidden Forest." Those were all the places he wanted to monitor, but he still had one screen. On a whim, he tried something new.

"Harry Potter," To his surprise, he saw Harry in the Great Hall with Malfoy, Hermione, and Ron, but he couldn't hear them. He tapped Harry's square.

"Lord Voldemort." He was treated to the sight of Voldemort at the head of a massive army just outside of Hogwarts. He had to warn Harry.

"_Expecto Patronum,_" A glowing sugar glider flew from his wand gliding laps around his head.

"_He's_ here," Colin said to the Patronus. "And he's brought lots of company. To Harry Potter." he added and the little creature disappeared through a wall. Then he repeated the message to the Potterwatch contact, Roman. Colin nodded in satisfaction. _So far, so good._

* * *

Luna Lovegood was very busy. Harry had given her a task and she would do her best. She was just glad Harry hadn't made her leave. Luna hoped her friends made it out alright, but she knew it was foolish to think that _everyone _would make it out alright. That was why she hoped for just her friends and her father even though it was selfish of her. She could hear Colin muttering and making a tapping noise off to the side, but she was more focused on the task at hand.

She and Astoria were rolling bandages, organizing potions, and preparing five beds in the makeshift infirmary. If the injured party was closer to the seventh floor, they would come here, but if they were closer to the real infirmary, they could head there. It really was a very good plan. She hoped Ginny returned soon with the Dittany and Murtlap Essence. The sooner they had everything together, the better.

* * *

Ron was ready to fight. He was ready for the war to end. He knew they could win. With Harry, Malfoy, and Hermione giving orders, how could they not. As much as he hated to admit it, Malfoy was an alright person. He was glad to have him on their side rather than the other. It was just bloody awful what Bellatrix Lestrange had done to him, and that he'd lost his mum. In a sense, he'd lost his dad too, Ron figured.

So yes, he was ready to accept Malfoy into the fold. He was smart, he could be kind when he felt like it, and he was good company. He fit in quite nicely with the golden trio. He wasn't sure about the ferret's newfound closeness with his pseudo sister though. At the reminder of Malfoy's Patronus, Ron doubled over laughing.

"What's got you so tickled?" Harry asked.

"His- Patronus- is- a- ferret-" Ron choked out around his laughter. This saw Harry laughing right beside him. Hermione was giggling and Draco was scowling. _Yes, _Ron thought, _with this team, how could we lose? _But the moment of hilarity was short lived. When they received Colin's message, they sobered instantly and made their way on to the ground.

"Why is that bridge still standing?" Harry practically growled. After a second, Ron found that he had an answer.

"Their going to wait until they're on the bridge," he said. "And send them into the canyon." He'd never seen such a sadistic look on Harry's face. The grin fell away when spells started flying at the protective bubble around Hogwarts.

* * *

Seamus felt the adrenaline buzz in his veins. The Death Eaters were here and they were attacking. He felt the tingle of fear in the pit of his stomach. He and Dean were still on the bridge. As soon as he stuck the last card that he couldn't reach with the broom, he hollered at Dean.

"Run!" They had to move fast. As soon as the Death Eaters reached the middle of the structure, all of the cards would activate. Blood was roaring in his ears. He saw the bubble around the castle break. He heard the Death Eaters charging and he pushed himself faster. _Almost there._ When he and Dean reached the last stretch, he realized they weren't going to make it. Still running, he pointed his wand at the ground behind Dean's feet.

"_Expulso!_" The last thing he saw was Dean hit the ground ten feet clear of the bridge before chaos erupted around him and he was falling.

* * *

Draco watched as two of their own ran across the bridge, presumably trying to get off before it exploded. It looked like Finnegan and Thomas. Draco knew instinctively that they weren't going to make it. He watched as the figure in the back, Finnegan, cast some spell that sent the other clear off of the bridge to safety. Apparently Finnegan hadn't thought they'd make it either.

He watched, transfixed and horrified as the bridge exploded and the Gryffindor plummeted along with half of the Dark Lord's forces. Hermione's face was buried in his chest all of the sudden and he put his arms around her automatically. _It's too early for casualties, _he thought sadly.

"Seamus," he heard Thomas screaming, anguish clear in his tone. "No! NO! Seamus, SEAMUS!" He tried to dive off of the bridge after his fallen friend, but he was held back. Draco saw each Weasley twin put a hand on one of the boy's shoulders and drag him away from the smoking remains of the bridge kicking and screaming. He turned his attention to Hermione.

"Hermione," She looked up, tears sparkling in her beautiful eyes. "I know," he said. "God, do I know, but we have to carry on, at least for now. Later we can cry and grieve, but for now, we need to be strong. We need to focus. We need to fight." Though he didn't know it, his stormy eyes were gleaming passionately and his hair was blowing a little in the breeze. Hermione turned suddenly from him, flicked her wand at Weasley, and turned to face him once more. Weasley's mouth was opening, but no sound was coming out and Potter was practically in hysterics at the sight, but none of that mattered just then because Hermione pushed up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

His head lowered instinctively so she could reach his face and his eyes closed. He felt a warm hand at the base of his neck and another in his hair. He had one hand on her lower back, helping her balance, and his other was on the back of her head. The kiss was tender, sweet, and full of love. Eventually, they pulled apart and Draco opened his eyes. Potter was still doubled over laughing and Weasley was glaring at Hermione.

"Did you silence him?" he asked her breathlessly. Her already pink cheeks darkened.

"I wasn't having any more interruptions." she replied firmly, unsilencing Weasley at the same time.

"-ILENCE ME! HERMIONE, UN- Thank you." Weasley said grumpily. Potter finally pulled himself together.

"It took you two long enough. I thought I'd never see the day." Potter looked him directly in the eye and Draco nodded. It was a reminder of their conversation. _You hurt her, I hurt you, _his green eyes shouted. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but they were suddenly surrounded. The Death Eaters had found a new way in. Duels broke out around them. A curse flew over his head and Draco nearly froze when he turned to face his attacker.

"Well if it isn't my Little Dragon."

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Sorry about the cliffie, but at least they finally kissed! What did you think of that? Poor Seamus... I also wanted to know who you guys want Harry to end up with... Right now it's looking like it will be Harry/Ginny, but relationships don't always last. I'm thinking either Harry/Ginny or Harry/Luna. I've picked Ron's pairing already, but I'm on the fence about Harry. What do you guys think?**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is later than normal, but yesterday the chapter was only two pages so I wanted to make it a bit longer! I hope you like this chapter! The battle is picking up and things are getting intense. Happy reading!**

Hermione whipped around to face one of the many attackers that currently surrounded them. She quickly found herself in a high paced duel with Dolohov which surprised her as she had _Obliviated _him at the diner on Tottenham Court Road. Perhaps that was why she was able to quickly subdue the Death Eater. Glancing around to make sure the coast was clear, she raced to Draco's side and, to her shock and horror, found him dueling Bellatrix Lestrange. Without hesitation, she jumped in to help.

Although the insane woman was an excellent duelist, she couldn't keep up with the combined power of Hermione and Draco. One of her spells caused an enormous puff of smoke, and when it cleared, she was gone. Harry and Ron had both subdued their opponents.

"Malfoy," Harry said. "I thought you said she was dead."

"She was." Draco growled, his eyes never leaving the spot where his aunt had been. "Apparently, she didn't have the decency to stay that way."

"How is she alive?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

"There were rumors," Draco started, looking suddenly horrified. "That the Dark Lord was trying to produce an heir. He couldn't have done it alone, and who better to bear his child than his most loyal follower?" Draco asked.

"But if she were to carry his child, she had to be protected from such a plebeian thing as death." Harry said.

"So he did just that. He made it so that she couldn't be touched by death." Ron continued.

"She made a Horcrux." Hermione finished.

"We need to end this." Harry ground out.

"We will Potter, but for now, we should go fight, or check on the ones in the Room of Requirements. We don't know where the Dark Lord is yet, so there's no point in standing around out here, waiting for something to happen." Draco said. With that decided, the four headed inside.

* * *

Remus conjured a brick wall in front of him to block the killing curse that his opponent lobbed at him. He felt adrenaline rushing through his veins as he sent a cutting curse and a bone breaker in quick succession. He'd already told Harry, the time for disarming was long passed, and the Death Eaters were playing for keeps. Blood was roaring in his ears.

"_Incindo_," A burst of wild flames was rushing at him.

"_Aguamenti_," The water douse the flames. They continued in this pattern, spells flying. A dangerous dance, and neither were aiming to capture. Finally, he managed to put the other down.

"_Bombarda,_" Remus winced slightly when he heard the man's legs break as he went flying over the edge of the canyon. He felt a pang of guilt and sadness as he watched. Self defense or not, he didn't _like _taking life, but it was a necessary evil. Movement caught his eye to his left. Dora was shouting, a look of terror on her face. He couldn't hear her. After a moment, he was able to read her lips.

_Watch out! Behind you!_ Remus whipped around just in time to be consumed by a flash of green light.

* * *

They were soon fighting alongside Percy, Fred, and George Weasley on the seventh floor after nearly an hour of fighting their way up there. Percy was dueling the current Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse and Fred and George Weasley were each dueling a Death Eater of their own, as were Draco and the Golden Trio.

"_Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"_

"_You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee._

"_You actually are joking, Perce… . I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –" _The wall exploded. Chaos reigned as dust and debris flew everywhere. Hermione threw a shield up in front of herself, but it did no good as she was blasted backwards. When the dust settled, Hermione looked around to make sure everyone was okay. Draco was next to her on the ground, as was Harry. They'd all been blown backwards by the explosion. She saw Ron and one of the twins, George maybe, digging in the rubble. To her horror, Fred and Percy were nowhere to be seen.

She helped Draco and Harry up and, after seeing that they were fine, rushed over to help. The boys followed. It took a few minutes, but they eventually found Fred and Percy buried under the stone and glass. Percy was laying across Fred. Her breath hitched as she realized what he'd done. He must have thrown himself over Fred to protect him.

Ron and George pulled their brothers out of the debris and laid them on a stretch of clear floor. With shaking hands, Hermione felt for a pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt Fred's heart beating. She choked on a sob when she felt nothing from Percy. She looked up and met Ron and George's terrified eyes.

"Fred's still there, but Percy's gone." she whispered hoarsely. Ron fell to his knees and a strangled sob escaped her friend's throat. George simply stared in shock at the bodies on the floor.

"No," Ron sobbed. "No, no, no! Percy, Perce, no!" Hermione saw Harry move to Ron's side and looked to Draco.

"Can you help me get them to the Room of Requirements?" she asked softly. She conjured two stretchers and levitated the Weasleys onto them. Draco levitated the stretchers as she gently guided George, who was still in shock, towards the door. Harry did the same for the still sobbing Ron. When she entered the room, she saw Draco putting Fred onto a bed and Astoria Greengrass covering Percy with a sheet.

She forced George into a chair and asked the room for a calming drought, which she proceeded to force down his throat. It was then that he broke down too. Hermione called Luna over to comfort George while she looked over Fred. She was greatly relieved to find that there was nothing seriously wrong.

"He has a mild concussion," she told the room at large. "Other than that, he's just unconscious." Everyone seemed to sag in relief at her proclamation. Of course, their relief was short lived as a moment later, Harry collapsed onto the floor, clutching his forehead. Instantly, he was surrounded by herself, Draco, and Ron, who had pulled himself together and had a look of grim determination on his face.

"Harry, what is it? What did you see?" She'd long since given up on telling Harry to keep him out.

"Voldemort and Nagini are in the Shrieking Shack. And Lucius." Draco breathed a sigh of relief, clearly happy that his father was safe. She gave him a half smile before helping Harry stand.

"Well let's go kill that bloody snake." Ron said. Together, the four left the Room of Requirements.

* * *

Colin Creevey watched his mirror monitor in horror. There was so much death, so much pain. He shuddered as he watched a man flying over the edge of the canyon. Outside the Room of Requirements, the corridor was empty, cleared by a huge concussion that had landed one Weasley in the hospital bed across the room, and cost another his life. _Death, death, death, everywhere. _He knew he would have nightmares about this for years to come.

There was a little part of him that was glad Harry hadn't let him fight. He was disgusted with this part of him. He was supposed to be a Gryffindor. Colin cringed as he watched another Order member fall at the hands of a Death Eater.

"We've just lost Remus Lupin to a killing curse." he choked into his headset. A tear leaked down his face.

"Copy," a voice said into his ear. Whoever this was was clearly a muggleborn. Colin watched as fighter after fighter, light, dark, witch, wizard, human, or creature battled hard. He gasped when he saw another go down.

"Lavender Brown is down at the hands of Greyback. I don't know if she's gone but she'd definitely infected." Colin managed to whisper around his horror. They were losing so many people. He glanced over at Fred Weasley who was unconscious. He glanced back at the mirror and his heart nearly stopped.

"We've lost McGonagall to the canyon."

* * *

The four had ducked fairly quickly out of the castle. They'd manage to avoid confrontation. For that, Hermione was grateful. Harry reached into the pouch around his neck and pulled out the cloak. He stared at it for a moment.

"I wonder," Harry muttered. He pointed his wand at the invisibility cloak and muttered an incantation. It grew a bit larger and Harry wore a satisfied smile. "They told me my father was tall, really tall, but he wasn't the tallest Potter, and the cloak barely covers Ron, and my grandfather was short, so I figured it had to have been resized at some point." As Harry threw the cloak over them once more, Hermione noticed that the majority of the fighters seemed to have moved inside. She was glad to see that the cloak now covered the four of them perfectly.

The snuck quietly across the grounds and Hermione smiled at all the Patroni she could see around the Whomping Willow. By the light of Theo Nott's Patronus, Hermione levitated a stick to hit the knot on the base of the tree. She heard Draco inhaled sharply when the tree froze and it occurred to her that he'd never seen the shack. With the dreadful tree now frozen, they ducked into the tunnel and headed toward the shack.

* * *

Grit and dirt stung the scrapes on his palms as they crawled through a tunnel at the base of the Whomping Willow. Draco hadn't known that this tunnel existed, but of course these three had. They couldn't enjoy Sunday brunch without solving some type of mystery or getting in some type of trouble. He rolled his eyes in the darkness as they continued their journey in the dark damp passageway.

He supposed he was a member of the Golden Trio now, although that made the 'trio' portion of the name obsolete. They could be like the Three Musketeers he supposed. He would be D'Artagnan. He couldn't call himself a member until part way through the story and so he wasn't included in the title. He was brought back to reality when he ran straight into Potter, who had stopped suddenly, and he felt Weasley run into him.

They slipped out of the tunnel and into an old decrepit building. Potter quickly recovered them with the cloak, which had shifted. Draco glanced around at the shabby place. There was dust coating everything, and he looked back and saw that they were leaving footprints. He pointed this out to Potter, who shrugged as if to say, 'Nothing for it'. He found he quite agreed. They could hear voices on the other side of the wall. Draco's heart plummeted when he recognized both voices.

"I have thought long and hard Severus. Do you know why I have called you back from the battle_?_" It was the Dark Lord. As one, they shifted so that they could see around the corner.

"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter_."_ Draco stared in dread as his godfather spoke respectfully to the monstrosity that was sitting calmly in a conjured throne. The conversation blurred as Draco caught sight of Nagini. He heard his father's name, but he still couldn't bring himself to pay attention to the figures before him. He watched in morbid fascination as the snake hissed and bared her fangs, all while a shimmering shield protected her. Then he heard something that brought him back to reality.

"You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen." _No, no, no, _his mind screamed. He was not willing to lose anyone else to the dark.

"My Lord-"

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."

"My Lord!" Severus protested. With a slashing motion, a cutting curse sliced the man's throat. Voldemort then flicked his want at Nagini and the protective sphere around her evaporated. Draco knew what was going to happen before it did.

"_Kill." _the Dark Lord hissed and the snake reared back to strike, but Draco was faster. He felt a weight drop into his hand from nowhere, the Sword of Gryffindor, and he didn't hesitate. Ripping off the cloak, Draco charged the snake, which had leapt at the man who was bleeding on the floor. With one solid swing of his arms, the snake's head dropped to the floor with a dull thud and the Dark Lord screamed in rage before disappearing. Hermione, Potter, and Weasley were beside him in under a second as he dropped to the ground by his bleeding godfather.

"Heal him Hermione." Potter murmured.

"What?" came her startled response.

"Heal Snape." With no further protests, Hermione joined him on the floor and carefully traced her wand across Severus' throat. When the bleeding stopped, she began digging through her bag. He noticed after a moment that Severus was crying, which shocked him, until he noticed that they weren't tears.

"Take them Potter." Severus gasped. "To the pensive." Draco conjured a flask and let the memories fill it as Severus' eyes slid shut and unconsciousness claimed the man. He couldn't help reaching out and checking for a pulse before handing Potter the flask.

"Why?" he asked the green eyed boy.

"He's your godfather."

"You hate him." Draco countered.

"Maybe I do, but he's still your family and I don't hate you." Potter said earnestly. "Besides, no matter what he's done, he deserves justice, not death." He smiled slightly at Potter.

"Thank you, Harry." he whispered, looking back to Severus. "I can't lose anyone else." His hand unconsciously brushed over the Dark Mark on his arm. Hermione appeared again suddenly with vials in hand. Two blood replenishers, Dittany, and muggle bandages. As they finished patching up Severus together, Potter spoke.

"We can't take him inside at this point. You guys stay here, keep an eye on Snape. I'll go watch these and then I'll be right back." Potter held up the vial.

"Potter, you can't go alone." Draco protested. Potter didn't say another word, he simply pulled on the cloak and vanished.

**A/N #2: So there's that... Snape's not dead... Fred's not dead... Poor McGonagall and Percy : ( Don't kill me please... Anyway, please leave me a review! What did you think of Colin's ****surveillance system? Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another chapter, yay! Just wanted to let you guys know that this will probably be the last update for around two weeks. I'm starting my freshman year next week and I'm in a play that opens a week from today so I'll be busy, busy, busy. I'm still going to try to get the chapter out next week, but I wanted to give you a heads up that it will probably be late! Also, I used some direct quotes from the book in this chapter and the last... If you recognize it, I don't own it! Anyway, happy reading!**

Hermione wasn't sure how much time had passed since Harry had walked out. It could have been seconds, but it seemed like ages. She had finished wrapping Professor Snape's neck in bandages, just to be safe, when he started to stir. She tugged Draco's sleeve to get his attention, as he was still staring after Harry. He looked around at her.

"He had better not get hurt. Potty's actually starting to grow on me." His eyes were resting on Snape's face when his black eyes snapped open. He groaned slightly, most likely in pain, so Hermione rummaged through her bag until she found a pain reliever, which she pocketed for when the man was awake enough to take it.

She didn't think he'd appreciate her spelling more potions into his system than completely necessary. She watched as Draco helped his godfather sit up. Oddly enough, she felt no fear sitting so close to a man who had murdered Albus Dumbledore and countless others no doubt. Ron however, had his wand out and pointed at the man. Once Draco had him propped against the wall, she held out the vial for him to take. He eyed it warily.

"Sev, she's already spelled two blood replenishers into you, if she was going to poison you, she would have already done it. Or she could have let you bleed out." Draco pointed out. With that declaration, Snape took the potion and downed it quickly. She saw him relax slightly as the pain dissipated.

"Where is Potter?" the man asked in a raspy voice.

"The Pensive, to watch the memories." Hermione jumped slightly at Ron's voice. She'd forgotten he was there. Snape nodded.

"Why?" the Professor asked, bringing a hand to touch the bandages on his neck.

"How should I know, you told him to." Ron cried. Hermione reached over and smacked him. He should know that that wasn't what the older wizard meant.

"Well, it's like Harry said, no matter what you've done, you deserve justice, not death, and you're Draco's godfather. He doesn't deserve to lose anyone else."

"Thank you." Snape ground out. It looked like it was killing him to say it, so she just nodded in acknowledgment. Sensing that Ron was about to say something rude or insensitive, she smacked him again. Draco coughed, but she suspected he was disguising a laugh and so she shot him a glare. She knew she was right when he looked away sheepishly. She turned back to Snape just in time to catch a flicker of amusement on his face which surprised her to say the least.

"Sev, what side are you really on?" Draco asked softly after a brief silence.

"Do you really think there's a chance he's on our side?" Ron whispered in her ear. She nodded slowly. There was always a chance. Yes, he'd done a lot of bad things, but for all they knew, Snape was a triple agent, still spying for the light.

"Come on Sev, even if the Dark Lord finds out, he's already trying to kill you." Draco implored. Hermione nodded in agreement. He had a point, and she was curious. Snape looked unsure for a moment before a flash of resignation crossed his face. It was odd seeing so many emotions on the stoic man's face. She supposed he was less stoic because of his injuries, or perhaps he just didn't care anymore.

"How will we know if he's telling the truth?" Ron asked.

"We won't." Draco stated. "But he isn't leaving the shack until after the battle, and the truth will come out when he's tried with Veritaserum, so there would be little point in him lying."

"I did indeed kill Albus. However, he was already dying." There was a few seconds of silence after Snape spoke.

"It was a ploy." Ron said. "His hand, it was cursed! Bill told me. You killed him, a mercy killing really, and secured your spot in the You-Know-Who's ranks. You're a triple agent." Ron seemed excited by the prospect, but she simply felt extremely sad. The light side had treated the man so badly for the last several months, while the whole time, he was risking everything for them. A glance at Draco told her he'd reached the same conclusion.

"But that means there were two!" Ron spoke again.

"Pardon?" Snape asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Two spies." Hermione said as she realized what he meant. Weeks ago they'd heard on Potterwatch about the spy with the scrolls. That wasn't Snape because he had been spying the entire time. The scrolls were new.

"The parchment scrolls." Draco muttered. Ron nodded.

"Who?" Snape asked. Hermione figured it hurt his throat to talk as he was asking one word questions and overall not speaking much.

"We don't know. Someone started leaving heavily protected scrolls of information for Order members." Snape nodded slightly. Then Hermione remembered something.

"Sir, your Patronus wouldn't happen to be a doe, would it?" He nodded. She gave him a slight smile. All of a sudden, a strange hissing could be heard outside.

"The Dark Lord." Snape and Draco muttered at the same time. Snape was clutching at his Dark Mark, but oddly enough, Draco wasn't.

"Why isn't my mark reacting? He's obviously calling everyone. He thinks you're dead, so he wouldn't be singling you out. Even without the snake bite, he wouldn't think that we'd save you. So why can't I feel it?" Draco asked. Hermione stared at the now exposed mark on Draco's arm as he rolled up his sleeve.

"The scar." she whispered.

"What scar?" Snape gritted out between clenched teeth.

"I have a scar like Potter's. Bella cast a killing curse at me, but mother jumped in the way. Then she cast another and I tried to move, but it hit my arm." Draco traced the scar with a finger.

"Blood protection." Snape deduced. Hermione nodded. Evidently the call had ended as Snape was no longer grasping at his arm.

"She broke its power over you." Ron said.

"Wow," Hermione breathed. The moment of calm was broken by a horrible hissing voice that echoed across the grounds, Hogsmeade, everywhere around the school.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery." The voice spoke, cold and clear despite the hissing. "Yet you have suffered heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen."

"I'm sure you don't." Ron muttered sarcastically.

"Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste." Voldemort continued. "Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you.

You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

"No, no, no." Hermione muttered. Harry would take the bait.

"No. Potter's such a self-sacrificing idiot! He's going to do it." Draco said.

"We've got to stop him then. We know where he went." Ron added.

"But we don't know where he is now." Hermione pointed out.

"But Creevey does. In the Room of Requirement. He's got a mirror that will show us Potter." Draco told them.

"Potter has to die." Hermione jumped when Snape spoke.

"What?" Ron cried.

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"You all know what horcruxes are?" Snape asked. Hermione felt her blood run cold. He couldn't mean that Harry was a horcrux. _His scar_, her mind screamed. _The visions, his parseltongue, _it added.

"No." she choked. "You can't mean-" Snape nodded solemnly.

"There has to be another way." Ron whispered.

"This can't be the only way! We can get it out. First, we have to find him. We can't let him go to the forest. Let's go to the Room of Requirements. Sev, you should wait here. You'll be attacked on sight and you're not fit to duel right now." Snape staggered to his feet shakily.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow you to leave." Snape's wand was in his hand, but Hermione beat him to it.

"_Petrificus totalus_," Snape wasn't expecting the spell from her, so he stiffened and overbalanced. Hermione cast a cushioning charm so he wouldn't get hurt as he hit the floor with a quiet thud.

"I'm sorry sir, I truly am, but I'm not playing for the greater good. I'm playing to keep my friends and family safe, so this plan isn't an option." she told him quietly. "Come on you two. That won't hold him for long." She knew that in a few minutes, Snape could have the strength built up to easily undo her spell wandlessly. Regardless of the fact, she put a few protection spells over the door to the room the man was in. They couldn't keep him in, but they would keep anyone with malicious intent towards the man out.

The trio walked as quickly as they could without running to the castle. They didn't know what they would meet inside, so they didn't want to exhaust themselves on the way there, but they were moving as quickly as possible. Hermione hoped against hope that thy beat Harry there. Harry couldn't die, he just couldn't. As they crossed the grounds, Hermione caught sight of a figure lying in the grass.

"Professor McGonagall!" she called, rushing to her side. She could feel a pulse. She was alive, but the woman was in very bad condition. She rose from her position kneeling by Mcgonagall's side and backed into Draco. His arms came around her waist and he held her close for a moment.

"Come on, let's get her on a stretcher, we'll take her with us, they can treat her there." Draco murmured softly into her ear. She nodded. Hermione conjured a hovering stretcher and Draco levitated the witch onto it. They set off again knowing they had no time to waste. It would have taken Harry roughly fifteen minutes to get to the pensieve, plus the time it took to watch the memories, and it would take around twenty minutes to get to the edge of the forest. Harry had already been gone for twenty minutes at the very least, most likely more.

"C'mon," she muttered under her breath. As they neared the castle, Hermione got the feeling that someone was watching her. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She glanced over her shoulder as they entered the castle. No one was there, but the feeling lingered. She shook it off. She had become extremely paranoid in the last few months. Five minutes later, thanks to many shortcuts and secret passages, they made it to the seventh floor.

They entered the room and Draco took McGonagall over to Ginny, Astoria, and Luna. Hermione and Ron headed straight to Colin.

"Is that McGonagall?" the younger boy asked, his eyes sparkling with hope.

"Yes." she told him. "She's hurt pretty badly."

"But she's alive!" Colin said. "I saw her fall into the canyon. Hermione, Ron, I've been trying to find a way to get the D.A. coins to let me send out audio messages and work like a walkie-talkie. I've almost got it. I've got it rigged so that my voice will only be able to be heard by whoever has the coin, and only people here can hear the responses."

"Creevey," Draco called as he approached. "That's great, it really is, but we need to find Potter."

"No problem." Colin said, tapping the mirror with his wand. "Harry Potter." Colin squeaked when the mirror changed. "He's- he's in the forest." he whispered.

Hermione felt her heart shatter. They had failed. Harry was going to sacrifice himself for them. Harry was one of her _best _friends, and now she was going to lose him. She remembered all of the times they had gone on their little 'adventures'. They'd been so naive. They'd never really understood the danger. They'd never thought one of them was going to _die_. It had been a game.

Ron, Draco, and Hermione moved around Colin so they could see. Harry was under his cloak, trekking through the forest, looking for Voldemort. Colin muttered something and tapped his D.A. coin.

"Harry!" Colin said to it. "Harry, can you hear me?" he was frantic now. Harry had found Voldemort.

As she watched Harry stand under his cloak before Voldemort, she berated her past self. This was anything _but _a game. Colin was still trying to get to Harry with the coin. She felt hot tears run down her face. They watched helplessly as the scene unfolded before them.

"Father," she heard Draco whisper. It was then that her eyes found Lucius Malfoy standing stoically behind Voldemort along with Bellatrix and the rest of the Death Eaters.

"It seems I was- mistaken." the Voldemort on the mirror spoke softly. She hated the tall, snake-like wizard with a passion. Hermione had always been one to say that hate was a strong word and that you shouldn't hate anyone, but in that moment, she despised Voldemort.

"You weren't." Harry called loudly, with confidence as he pulled off the invisibility cloak. Hermione could hardly breath.

"Harry, no." she heard Colin whisper and she turned her head to glance at him. He had a single tear sliding down his face. She looked back at the mirror after a moment, just in time to see Voldemort raised his wand. Harry didn't.

"Potter, do something." Draco hissed. Harry didn't.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Hermione watched in horror as green light consumed her friend.

**A/N #2: uh-oh, Harry's in trouble again! So I just couldn't kill McGonagall. I was going to, I really was, but I just couldn't. Was Snape in ****character****? Do you guys want to see the Kings Cross scene or should I skip it? Leave a review and let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back! I'm really glad that I wasn't too late with this chapter after the sort of cliffie on the last one. I was worried it would be weeks before I finished it because of school. Wow, chapter 10. This is a milestone for me. When I originally wrote this, I just had a longer version of the prologue written as a one-shot, so I never expected to get ten chapters out of it. Now I doubt this story will be too much longer unless you guys want it to be... I have some ideas. But anyway, here's your new chapter...**

"Dead," Draco heard his father declare quietly. _No. _They were too late. They had failed. Harry was dead. Draco almost fell over when Hermione threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly. Hesitantly, Draco reached out and put a hand on Weasley's shoulder. The redhead leaned into the comforting touch. Draco felt tears sting his eyes and fought the urge to cry. Hermione showed no such restraint. His chest grew wet with her tears. Creevey was crying too. By the time they refocused on the mirror, the Dark Lord had stopped talking, and Harry was being carried towards the school by Hagrid.

"I'm going to kill him." Weasley growled ferraly. "I'm going to kill him with my bare hands." Hermione pulled out of his arms and faced Weasley.

"Ron, you can't go after him." she said desperately, drying her tears.

"Oh yes I can." he argued.

"Weasley, she's right." Draco cut in. "You can't go after him, not without us." At this point, Luna, Ginny, Astoria, Fred, George, McGonagall, and Colin were listening to him raptly.

"It's just him now. His lifelines are gone." Draco said, avoiding mentioning the horcruxes by name. That information shouldn't become common knowledge. "Harry gave his life so that we could win and we need to get out there and do it. It's sad, I know. I wasn't even really friends with Potter and I feel the loss, but we can't lose hope. Creevey, get that spell working as quick as you can, Lovegood, Weaslette, Astoria, prepare for more injuries, Weasleys, Hermione, let's go. Professor, you're more than welcome to join us." he added to the stunned looking Gryffindor head of house. With that, Draco lead the way out of the room praying for a miracle.

* * *

Harry's body jerked as Hagrid set him at Voldmort's feet. _Disgusting, _he thought.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort announced with a demented chuckle. There were screams of outrage and denial. _"No!"_

_"Harry! HARRY!"_

"_Silence!" Voldemort cried._

_"You see?" said Voldemort. Harry withheld a flinch when he felt Voldemort nudge him with his foot. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"_

_"He beat you!" yelled Ron, _breaking the nonverbal silencing charm and releasing a wave of screams and shouts.

_"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort._ Harry bristled at the insinuation. He was no coward _"killed while trying to save himself-"_

_But Voldemort broke off: Harry heard a scuffle and a shout, then another bang, a flash of light, and grunt of pain; he opened his eyes an infinitesimal amount. Someone had broken free of the crowd and charged at Voldemort: Harry saw the figure hit the ground. Disarmed, Voldemort throwing the challenger's wand aside and laughing._

_"And who is this?" he said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?" Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh._

_"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"_

_"Ah, yes, I remember," said Voldemort, looking down at Neville, who was struggling back to his feet, unarmed and unprotected, standing in the no-man's-land between the survivors and the Death Eaters. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked Neville, who stood facing him, his empty hands curled into fists._

_"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly._

_"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."_

"I will never join you. When all that stands of Hogwarts and her defenders is ash and rubble, bones and blood, I'll still fight you, because you are a coward! Where Harry was brave and noble and good, you are cowardly and treacherous and evil._" said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted, and there was an answering cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold._

_"Very well," said Voldemort, and Harry _nearly winced at the danger and menace in those two words_. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head," he said quietly, "be it."_

_Still watching through his lashes, Harry saw Voldemort wave his wand. Seconds later, out of one of the castle's shattered windows, something that looked like a misshapen bird flew through the half light and landed in Voldemort's hand. He shook the mildewed object by its pointed end and it dangled, empty and ragged: the Sorting Hat._

_"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," said Voldemort. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"_

_He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, then forced the hat onto Neville's head, so that it slipped down below his eyes. There were movements from the watching crowd in front of the castle, and as one, the Death Eaters raised their wands, holding the fighters of Hogwarts at bay._

_"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort. _

Waving his wand, he set the sorting hat ablaze. Neville screamed loudly and Harry used the ensuing commotion to his advantage. While everyone was watching Neville in either sadistic amusement or horror, Harry slipped his cloak out of his shirt and threw it over himself. With a flick of his wand, Harry shot a _finite _and a flame freezing charm at Neville and the hat and was grateful when the boy stayed rigid and kept screaming despite not being burned.

* * *

Draco watched in horror as the sorting hat burned. It took a moment for him to realize Neville wasn't actually burning. Confusion coursed through him.

"Now," Voldemort hissed. "Anyone wishing to live, come kneel before me and I shall lead us into a new world." Red eyes scanned the crowd before resting on him.

"Ah, Draco." Voldemort called. "Come here." Every eye was now fixed on him. Draco glared viciously at the Dark Lord.

"No." he said simply. A ripple of shock passed over both sides.

"No?" Voldemort repeated.

"No." Draco said more firmly.

"Lucius." Voldemort hissed angrily. "Fetch your son." Draco felt slightly betrayed when everyone except for McGonagall, the Weasleys, and Hermione moved aside, allowing his father to approach. The man was just as he remembered, if not a bit haggard looking. He had dark circles under his eyes and stubble on his chin. He no longer radiated danger and power like he used to. Draco was shocked when his father offered him a weak smile before moving to stand behind him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Apologies, My Lord, but I fear my son may just have the right idea!" Lucius called back. Draco's jaw nearly dropped in shock, but he managed to keep his face blank just barely. He felt his father squeeze his shoulder tightly. Voldemort let out a shriek of rage.

"Traitor! You will be punished for this Lucius." Voldemort cried. By this point, Neville had stopped screaming and he was simply standing with the flaming hat on his head. He wasn't even in a bodybind anymore.

In that moment, an angry battle cry could be heard ringing The reinforcements had arrived! Hundreds of witches and wizards and magical beasts charged at the Death Eaters. Quite suddenly, the battle was back on. In all the commotion, no one noticed that Harry was missing.

Raising his wand, Draco quickly jumped into a duel with an unfamiliar Death Eater. Flashes of light flew between them. Draco ducked a rather vicious cutting curse and shielded against a blasting hex before shooting back _aguamenti_. The water pooled around the Death Eater's feet and Draco sent a flash freeze spell at the man, rooting him to the spot before stunning and binding him.

* * *

Harry was not as surprised as he once would have been a he watched Lucius Malfoy renounce Voldemort. He nearly laughed when he noticed that Neville was standing casually with his arms crossed, the flaming sorting hat still on his head. While Voldemort shrieked at Lucius for being a traitor, Harry carefully made his way away from Voldemort as he saw a large crowd of reinforcements rushing towards them. It looked as though everyone would be forced inside of the castle. As Harry reached the main stairs, there was a loud battle cry and chaos broke out around them.

_No more horcruxes Tom, _Harry thought gleefully. As the entire crowd was forced into the Great Hall, Harry took in the damage that had been done to the beloved school. She was in shambles. Screams and cries and spells flew around the chamber as Harry searched for the one person he was destined to destroy. He found Voldemort dueling with McGonagall, Flitwick, and Molly Weasley. As he moved to help, he caught sight of another duel going on behind him. Draco was dueling Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry was torn until he saw Hermione rush to Draco's aid. Harry cast a shield between Voldemort and the three he was dueling. With one fluid movement, Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off and tucked into a pocket. He watched in fascination as shock registered on Riddle's face. Harry had decided that now that Voldmort was mortal, he didn't deserve his little anagram. It took only seconds for the vicious red eyes to scan the hall and land on him.

"Potter!" Voldemort shrieked.

"Riddle!" Harry shrieked back mockingly. Draco really was a bad influence on him. He'd never been this snarky before. Everyone in the hall seemed to freeze at the sound of his voice. There were exclamations of his name and "He's alive" among the crowd as they moved to the edges of the room. At the exact same time, Harry and Voldemort began to circle each other.

"So the famous Boy-Who-Lived has evaded death once more. It is of little consequence, I can just kill you again. Unless someone else wants to be you shield?"

"No Tom. You won't be killing anyone else tonight!"

"You dare use that filthy muggle name?" Riddle shrieked.

"Yeah I dare, because just like I've got no more shields, you've got no more horcruxes." Harry said firmly.

"Impossible."Riddle denied.

"The diary, the ring, the locket, the cup, the diadem, the snake." Harry rattled off. He didn't bother mentioning himself. The other wizard didn't know about that one anyway. Riddle screamed wordlessly in fury.

"No matter. With you gone, I'll simply make more. Even famous Harry Potter can't beat the unbeatable wand." Riddle brandished the Elder Wand. It was then that it all clicked into place for Harry just then.

"He can if he's the master of it. _Expelliarmus!_"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" The two beams met in the middle and the Elder Wand flew from Riddle's hand, unwilling to kill it's true master. The green light rebounded and struck Riddle in the chest and he fell to the ground with a mundane thud dead. Shocked silence hung in the air.

"Well that was rather anticlimactic, don't you think?" Harry spoke, his voice carrying easily in the hall. With the silence broken, chaos reigned.

**A/N #2: So the battle is over! What dd you ****think****? I feel like Harry was a little ooc in this chapter, but he wouldn't cooperate so... I really love when reviewers read my mind. Last chapter, I got a review that was a prediction and it was ****pretty close****. I hope you guys are enjoying! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Guys I am SO sorry this took so long! School started and I was just swamped, not to mention my sister's wedding.. I WILL be finishing this story, but it may take time. I'm thinking one more chapter after this one and an epilogue, what do you think? Thank you so much for sticking with me here. Disclaimer in the prologue... Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Hermione panicked slightly when she saw Draco dueling Bellatrix and rushed to his side to help.

"_Confringo_!"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Incarcerous!_" Just like the last time she and Draco had teamed up, Bellatrix was quickly losing her advantage. Hermione watched as Draco's bone shattering hex nearly clipped her arm. She quickly dodged another spell from Bellatrix. She hastily threw up shield spells as three more jets of light flew rapidly at her. Draco was watching her worriedly. He was so intent on making sure that she was okay that he didn't see the green light coming until it was too late. He fired off a spell of his own just as the light connected.

"Draco!" His name tore from her throat in an anguished scream as he fell to the ground. Hermione saw Bellatrix fly backwards and hit the wall with a sickening thud as Draco's blasting hex hit her. With the enemy down, Hermione threw herself at Draco's body, searching frantically for a pulse. There was nothing. His eyes stared unseeingly at the ceiling as his body grew colder. He was dead. _Dead. Gone._

"No." Hermione growled. Jumping to her feet, she turned to Bellatrix who was on her feet once more. They began to duel more furiously than ever. The spells between them were little more than blurs as Hermione threw hex after curse after charm at the witch who had taken Draco away. Never once speaking an incantation, Hermione pushed a beam of pure magical energy at Bellatrix. It found its mark, hitting the witch right in the heart. Bellatrix inhaled sharply one final time before exploding into a cloud of ashes. Before Hermione could do anything more, Harry's voice rang out across the hall.

* * *

Once all of the chaos in the hall died down, Harry set off in search of Ron, Hermione, and Draco. All of the remaining Death Eaters had fled or been captured. The bodies of the fallen had been moved to the Room of Requirements by house elves with the exception of Riddle. His body lay in a corridor on the seventh floor, far from those of people's loved ones. Professor McGonagall was getting everyone to settle into seats around the Hall and the house elves were sending up food. Fighting through the crowd, shaking hands and giving hugs as he went, Harry searched for his friends.

He felt a spark of recognition when he caught a glimpse of Weasley red hair through the hoard of people. He pushed through the crowd, muttering 'excuse me' and 'pardon' as he went. He found himself facing Ron and the twins. Ron and George looked grim and Fred had a tear rolling down his cheek. Harry felt a wave of panic as he saw them. Did something happen? Had they lost someone else, someone besides Percy? Harry carefully approached the three.

"Alright, mate?" Harry asked Ron softly. Ron considered the question for a moment before shaking his head sharply. Harry held out an arm and Ron didn't hesitate. He hugged Harry tightly.

"We never got to apologize for all the awful things we said to him. Now it's too late." Harry gave him a reassuring grin that he was sure was more like a grimace. He was relieved that they hadn't told him that anyone else had died.

"Don't think too much on it mate. There will always be something left unsaid, always. If you let it eat you up, it will ruin you. Percy would have forgiven you, he probably already had." Harry told him sincerely. Harry spoke from experience, he'd done the same thing with Sirius.

"Thanks Harry." Ron said, pulling out of the embrace.

"I'm going to find 'Mione and Draco." Harry informed his best friend.

"I'll come with you." Ron told him. They bid the twins goodbye and set off towards the doors when they suddenly burst open. Two aurors marched in. It was Dawlish and another who Harry didn't recognize.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are under arrest for conspiring with, aiding, and abetting a known criminal, among other heinous acts." Dawlish said loudly, walking towards Lucius, who Harry had just noticed was standing near the door, most likely waiting for Draco. The man made no move to defend himself when Dawlish and his partner put him in magical restraints and began to march him out of the door. When the door slammed shut, Harry shot Ron a look before setting off after the aurors. He caught up with them in seconds.

"Auror Dawlish, I understand that you're arresting this man, but I must ask a favor."

"I suppose if anyone is owed a favor, it's you Mr. Potter." Dawlish conceded with a small smirk.

"I want him in a low security cell. No dementors if there are even any left." Dawlish looked confused.  
"Spy protocol." Ron cut in. "For him and Severus Snape if you happen to find him." It was like something clicked for Dawlish.

"We found him crossing the grounds on our way inside. He's stunned in the entrance hall with another auror watching him. We'll make sure that happens Mr. Potter." Harry gave a brisk nod and the three men walked away.

"Let's go up to the Room and see if 'Mione and Draco are up there." Harry suggested.

"Alright."

"Ron?"

"Yeah, mate?" Ron asked as they climbed the stairs.

"What's spy protocol?"

"Well, in the last war, there were a lot of people who were arrested and claimed to either be a spy or be under the imperius curse. A special protocol was developed to handle the cases in case people were innocent." Harry's brow furrowed. Lucuis Malfoy had saved his life, that was why Harry had tried to help him out, but he wasn't innocent by any means.

"He isn't a spy, Ron." Harry pointed out.

"Ah, but I think he might be. When did the scroll spy start working?"

"When Draco was being tortured." Harry realized out loud.

"Exactly. I think that between that and losing his wife, I bet he lost all faith in the Dark. That would also explain why he lied for you and why he didn't resist arrest." Harry hoped for Draco's sake that that was the case.

* * *

Hermione watched numbly as Luna pulled a white sheet over Draco's white blonde hair. _Why, _her mind screamed. She had finally gotten him, and now he was gone. _Fate was a cruel Mistress_. The sheet seemed to mock her as she stared at it. She knew she should be in the Great Hall. Harry would need them. People would be celebrating the fall of the Dark, but why should she celebrate? The battle had taken the most important thing in the world from her. Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when Luna spoke.

"He may be gone, but he isn't lost. He's with his mother." she said. Hermione couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought. _He's with his mother. _She didn't know just how right she was.

* * *

When Draco opened his eyes, he noticed many things at once. First and foremost, he was completely starkers. Before a wish for clothes could even form in his mind, he was dressed in khaki slacks and a navy shirt. Looking around, he couldn't quite make out where he was. Everything was blindingly white. The sky, grass, bushes, flowers, the fountain in the middle were all white. His eyes snapped back to the fountain. He'd recognize it anywhere It was where he'd gone to study during the holidays. He'd even carved his name into the side in minuscule print in a fit of rebellion directed at his father. This was the stone fountain from the gardens at Malfoy Manor.

The stone was just as he remembered it. The fountain was circular. It had wide edges, perfect for sitting on, and it was in the shade of three large willow trees. In the center of the fountain, there were three levels of circular stone basins with water gently trickling over their edges. Along the edge of the top tier, the family motto was carved. _Vivere pro magis_, live for more. To Draco, that meant many things. It had been his mantra since he was twelve Live for more than a name, more than gold, more than pride. Live for family, live for love, live for himself.

On the edge of the second tier there was another inscription, this one in french. _Ne te cache pas du passé, embrasse ton avenir. _Do not hide from the past, embrace your future. This was another saying Draco had begun to live by more recently. The bottom level was the one on which he had carved his name. The bottom held the name of every Malfoy lord. Once, when Draco had been arguing with his father, the man had said he'd never have his name on the fountain, so in retaliation, he'd put it there himself. A sudden voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Dragon," Draco whipped around at the sound of the very familiar voice.

"Mum," he gasped. That was the first time he'd called her 'mum' since he was seven. She was as beautiful as she had been in life, her blonde hair plaited down her back in a less formal style than he'd ever seen and she was wearing pale blue robes that made her eyes seem to glow. She opened her arms and Draco ran to her like a little boy and hugged her, tears springing to his eyes.

"Hello Draco. I've missed you, my son."

"I've missed you too." he murmured, pulling out of the embrace.

"Walk with me?" his mother requested and Draco nodded, following her as she strolled off through the garden.

"Am I dead?" Draco asked suddenly, not entirely sure. His mother laughed softly and it sounded like bells. Draco smiled at the happy sound.

"No Dragon. You and Harry Potter have many things in common, one of which is that your mothers died for you. This enacted an ancient magic called _Amor magicae._"

"Love magic." Draco whispered reverently. Love magic was very rare and powerful.

"Yes. This particular spell is enacted when a mother, a powerful mother mind you, deliberately steps between her child and death. The spell creates a sort of connection between the mother's killer and the child so that the killer cannot kill the child the same way they killed the mother." his mum explained.

"So since Bella killed you with a killing curse, she can't kill me with one?" She nodded. "So I can go back."

"Yes my baby boy, you can go back." she confirmed with smile. Draco felt a rush of love flood through him and he pulled his mother into another hug.

"I love you mum." Draco whispered, saying the words for the first time in years.

"I love you too Dragon." she said, hugging him tightly. After a few moments, they pulled apart again and Draco saw his mother dry her eyes discreetly.

"If I go back, Bella can't kill me with the killing curse, but she could with, say, a cutting curse?" Draco asked. His mother smiled a bit.

"I suppose she could, but you don't have to worry about her."

"Why not?" Draco questioned, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. His mother laughed outright this time.

"Miss Granger has- ah- taken care of her."

"Hermione?" he said incredulously.

"Hermione." his mother repeated. "She loves you very much. She turned Bella ash with pure magic after you fell." Draco's jaw would have dropped had he been anyone else. That was nearly impossible.

"Wow." he breathed.

"Yes, I believe she's missing you my Dragon. I think it's time you go back to her."

"I'm going to miss you." he whispered, a tear leaking down his face as he understood what she wasn't saying. He had to go back now.

"And I you. Remember my son, I'll love you forever,"

"And always." Draco said, completing the phrase his mother had said to him each night when he was a child. He stared at the ground as he muttered a reluctant goodbye. He felt gentle fingers under his chin lift his face until he was looking her in the eye.

"This is not goodbye Draco. I will always be with you." his mother whispered, her own tears flowing now. She kissed him on the forehead before turning and disappearing into white mist. The white world grew dim as Draco fell unconscious once more.

* * *

Harry and Ron slipped quietly into the Room of Requirements. Harry's knees nearly buckled as he watched Luna pull a sheet over Draco's prone form.

"No." Harry denied after standing in silence for a minute as Luna spoke quietly to Hermione. "No." he repeated to himself. He looked up to see Hermione nodding at him, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Who?" Harry growled.

"Bellatrix." she murmured. "But she's been dealt with." Hermione's eyes flashed sadistically when she said this. Absentmindedly, Harry reached up and brushed his scar with his fingertips as he thought. It was then that an epiphany struck him.

"You said Bellatrix?" Hermione nodded. "With a killing curse?" Another nod. Harry nearly smiled. "He isn't dead." Confusion flashed across Hermione's face.

"Yes he is, Harry." she contradicted sadly. "There was no pulse." Harry shook his head.

"No, he's alive!" Harry assured her. "Do you know about Love Magic?" he asked. Her eyes widened impossibly.

"But that would mean-," Hermione stood quickly and pulled the sheet off of the blond, but he didn't react. After a moment, Hermione turned from the bed sadly. Harry looked at the body in confusion before turning to face Hermione.

"Why didn't it work. He should be alive. I thought-"

"Did it hurt?" a sly voice asked from across the room. Draco was sitting up on the bed. His heart leapt in his chest and Hermione launched herself at Draco and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away, she began ranting, a smack punctuating each word.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, how dare you scare me like that you git?" she yelled before breaking down into tears. Draco just held her and let her cry. Harry were certainly looking up.

**A/N #2: So there it is! You should thank me, I almost wrote the chapter so that I didn't revive Draco until the next one, but I couldn't do that to you guys after making you wait so long... What did you think of the scene with Narcissa? Please R&R, I kid you not, it helps me write faster.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello... I'm so, so, so sorry about the ridiculously long wait! Between school, theater, and a family emergency, the last few months have been crazy, but the wait is finally over. I'm sad to say that this is the final chapter of A Mudblood and A Traitor. It's been an interesting ride. I'd really like to thank anyone who left a review, positive or negative. They are really helpful and I love reading your feedback. I'd also like to thank (and apologize to) those of you that have been here the whole time. Thanks for putting up with my bad grammar and erratic updates. Without further ado, the last chapter!**

Lucius Malfoy stared at the wall of his cell. It was dark and damp. He had no definite answer for how long he'd been in the Ministry holding cells, but he assumed it had been at least 24 hours as he'd been given three trays of food. Each of those three trays sat untouched against the wall. Although there were no dementors, either because they hadn't been brought back or because of Potter and Weasley, he still seemed to be reliving the last few months of his life anyway. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Narcissa's body, Draco writhing silently on the ground, the note his son had left him. _I hope you're happy, _Draco's voice hissed disdainfully into his mind.

It was ironic really, Lucius Malfoy hadn't been so unhappy in his life. He was in agony. All he could think about was how much Draco must hate him. Every breath was like a kick in the gut because each breath he breathed was one Narcissa never would, and it was his fault. He had taken the mark at 17 like a good little pureblood heir, and he'd taken many others down with him. He'd been ecstatic when he'd made it into the Inner Circle. His life had been perfect. He had earned the Dark Lord's favor, he was happily married, and he'd had a child on the way. But this hadn't lasted. The months leading up to Draco's birth and the year after had been dreadful, as the Dark Lord descended into insanity. Gone was the charming politician with charisma and cunning, replaced by a sadistic megalomaniac caring only for the slaughter of innocents.

When the Dark Lord had fallen, Lucius had rejoiced. He'd bought his way out of Azkaban, and his perfect little life had returned. He'd been naive to think it could have lasted. When the Dark Lord returned, he had demanded that Lucius give him something in return for his forgiveness, and so he'd taken up residence at Malfoy Manor. When Draco had turned 16, he'd demanded that Lucius bring his son to be marked. Lucius had begged and pleaded that his son wasn't ready, but in the end the Dark Lord had given him one final chance, bring Draco or Narcissa would die. So he had, and he hated himself for it.

"Good morning, Lord Malfoy." Lucius started. He'd been so lost in though he hadn't heard the Aurors approaching.

"Good morning," he croaked back, stumbling to his feet. His throat was dry and sore. He hadn't spoken, eaten, or drank anything in at least a day, which made his voice raspy and gruff from disuse.

"It is time for your trial. If you would be so kind as to follow us, you will be allowed a shower and time to change beforehand. I would not be averse to casting a shaving charm on you should you wish it." It took a moment for Lucius to recognize the man as John Dawlish. He'd been repeatedly placed under the _Confundus _by the Death Eaters. Lucius had undone the spell multiple times in the last month, allowing the man to report to the Order of the Phoenix. This had been his idea of passive resistance against the Dark Lord. This at least explained the odd friendliness.

There was no such kindness from his partner, who Lucius recognized immediately as his niece, Nymphadora, though she wasn't sporting her usual bubblegum pink hair and bubbly nature. In fact, her hair was black and lifeless, and her posture screamed grief. It was then that he remembered that her husband had been killed the day before. Clearing his throat, Lucius tried to act more like himself just long enough to get through this, then he could go back to staring at a cell wall.

"Thank you for your generous offer, Auror Dawlish, and for your time, Auror Tonks." He managed to sound more smooth and collected as he angled his head in acknowledgement of the people in front of him. This promised to be a long day.

* * *

"Hermione, I'm fine!" Draco insisted exasperatedly. Hermione was currently fussing over him like he was a small child and insisting that he was not well enough to go to the trials. The Ministry had waited the expected 24 hour grieving period before beginning trials for the Death Eaters and treasonous Ministry personnel. His father and godfather would be tried today. Enough people had vouched for him, giving evidence that he was helping Potter, that Draco himself hadn't been arrested.

"Need I remind you that you _died_ yesterday, Draco? You are not _fine,_" she replied.

"And need I remind you that Madame Pompfrey gave me the all clear, Hermione. If Madame "I will spell you to that bed!" Pompfrey says that I am clear, you can believe that I am all clear!" Hermione huffed a sigh but nodded grudgingly.

"Fine, but you are having an early night tonight and a good long lie in tomorrow," she declared.

"Yes, dear." Draco sighed in mock resignation, his eyes sparkling mischievously as a blush lit up Hermione's face.

"Don't you 'yes, dear' me, Mr. Malfoy. I can still change my mind." Hermione's tone was angry, but the effect was lost as she was giggling the whole time. He leaned up and kissed her in retaliation. Hermione insisted on helping him to the bathroom, but she left him in peace to shower and change after extracting a promise that he would use the shower chair that was always in the Hospital Wing bathroom. It was a mark of how worried she was that she was being so irrational. She herself had cast many diagnostics and seen that he was in perfect health, but still she treated him as though he was on his deathbed.

Done with his shower, Draco dried himself and dressed. He donned a light grey button down shirt, black trousers, black dress shoes, and a light blue outer robe with the Malfoy crest emblazoned on the breast in grey. He also used Sleekeazy Hair Potion on his hair and ran his hands through it before combing it to one side into its normal immaculate style. With one last glance in the mirror, Draco left the bathroom and returned to his bed in the Hospital Wing where Hermione, Potter, and Weasley were waiting. Hermione was perched on the edge of his bed, as was Potter, and Weasley was in the visitor's chair.

"And I'll tell you like I told Draco, Mr. Potter," Hermione was saying sternly. "You will come straight back from these trials, have an early night, and you will be having a lie in tomorrow."

"And I'll tell you like Draco assuredly did, Healer Granger, if Madame "I will spell you to that bed!" Pompfrey says I am fine, I am fine." Hermione huffed.

"Does everyone call her that?" she asked in exasperation.

"Yeah, Hermione, Harry started that back in second year!" Ron told her. She shook her head fondly.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Draco called from his position leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest.

"Now we are," said Potter. "I got us a portkey from Kings- erm, Minister Shacklebolt so we don't have to cross the grounds and apparate." Potter pulled a length of rope from his pocket and held it out to them. Crossing the room, Draco grabbed onto it, as did Weasley and Hermione.

"Well, here we go. Constant vigilance." Potter spoke the activation words and they disappeared in a whirl of colors. When they reappeared, they were in the Ministry atrium. Ten minutes later, they were seated in the witness stands of Courtroom Ten. Draco would not be allowed to testify due to his relation to those being persecuted, but he was given permission to sit with Hermione, Potter, and Weasley, who would be testifying. They hadn't been seated long when a squat wizard called for all to rise for Madame Amelia Bones, who many had thought to be dead. In actuality, she had faked her death in the hopes that the Death Eaters would leave her only niece, Susan Bones, alone if she was dead. When she entered the courtroom, she made her way to her place before addressing the room at large.

"Everyone but the Wizengamot may be seated. Mr. Credence, please swear in the Wizengamot," Madame Bones requested. Draco heard Hermione mutter something about similarities to the muggle court system.

"Please raise your wand hand. Do you solemnly swear or affirm that you will truly listen to this case and render a true verdict and a fair sentence as to this defendant?" Mr. Credence asked.

"I do," came the collective voices of the entire Wizengamot.

"Members of the Wizengamot, your duty today will be to determine whether the defendant is guilty or not guilty based only on facts and evidence provided in this case. The prosecution has the burden of proving the guilt of the defendant beyond a reasonable doubt. This burden remains on the prosecution through the trial. The prosecution must prove that a crime was committed and that the defendant is the person who committed the crime. However, if you are not satisfied of the defendant's guilt to that extent, then reasonable doubt exists and the defendant must be found not guilty. Mr. Credence, what is today's case?"

"Madame Bones, today's case is Magical Britain versus Severus Snape," Credence announced. "The accused is being charged with murder, support and participation in a terrorist organization, and treason."

"How do you plead?" Madame Bones asked Severus.

"Not guilty," he replied.

"Is the defense ready?" Madame Bones asked. Sev's lawyer, some witch called Balbec, stood.

"I am, Madame Bones."

"Is the persecution ready?" Madame Bones asked of the Wizengamot representative, Lord Nero Barca.

"I am, Madame Bones," Barca responded.

"Very well. Lord Barca, call your first witness." So it began. Barca called three witnesses, all of whom Balbec cross examined, before he reached the so called "Golden Trio." It was clear that the man thought himself better than the others due to his status as a pureblood Lord. He was sneering down at the witnesses and Sev from his seat and twisting the witnesses words to suit his case. He really was a nasty old git.

"I call Mr. Ronald Weasley to the stand," Barca called. Weasley stood as gracefully as Draco had ever seen him move and approached the stand.

"Mr. Weasley," Barca sneered after the redhead had been sworn in. "You were taught by Mr. Snape for six years, correct?" Weasley glared up at the man.

"Yes, I studied under _Professor _Snape for six years." Weasley replied, emphasizing Severus' title. Draco mentally applauded him.

"In those six years, did you ever suspect him of any illicit activity?" Draco winced internally. Potter, Weasley, and Hermione had always pointed the finger at Sev.

"When Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and myself were eleven years old, we falsely accused the Professor of trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone while he was protecting it, and over the last two years we have falsely accused him of being a Death Eater and a traitor countless times," Weasley responded cooly. Draco had to hand it to him, he was doing well. Sensing he wouldn't get anything of use from Weasley, Barca asked a few more inane questions, all of which Weasley answered with startling articularity, before Balbec took up the questioning.

"Mr. Weasley," Balbec began. "Is it true that Professor Snape has personally protected you, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger on multiple occasions?" Draco smirked at the question.

"Yes, Ma'am. In our first year, Professor Snape saved Harry when his broom was being cursed by the possessed Professor Quirrel. In our third year, Professor Snape stood between the three of us and a percieved mass murder, and he also jumped butween us and a fully transformed werewolf who was not under the influence of the Wolfsbane potion. In our sixth year, as he left the castle, Professor Snape saved Harry from being cursed by Bellatrix Lestrange." A few questions later, Weasley was dismissed and Hermione was called to the stand. Her testimony was much the same, although Barca sneered nastily at her, no doubt because of her muggleborn status. Then he called up Potter.

"Mr. Potter," Barca began derisively. The voice that interrupted was so icy that if he hadn't seen Potter's lips move, Draco would have wondered who had spoken.

"That's Lord Potter-Black." Barca looked taken aback. Draco could have cackled with glee. Potter, by pureblood standards, was both more important and of purer heritage than Barca.

"My apologies," he gritted out. "_Lord Potter-Black, _is it true that _Professor _Snape treated you and your _cohorts_ with excessive disdain and hatred, all while favoring the children of known Death Eaters?" Potter's eyes blazed with hatred for the man before him.

"Professor Snape was a spy and is a master Occlumens. He had a role to play and he did it well, showing no cracks in his facade to keep all of the children safe. So yes, he favoured his Slytherins and other Death Eaters' children because he knew they were reporting back to their parents, who were in turn reporting to Voldemort." The courtroom gave a collective shudder and Potter rolled his eyes. "He is dead. Do not fear his name or his memory. Don't give him the satisfaction of having power over you even after death."

"Mr. Po- Lord Potter-Black, is it true that on the evening of June 30th, 1997, you witnessed the murder of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore at the hands of Professor Severus Snape?" Draco flinched slightly, guilt pooling in his gut at the reminder of the late headmaster.

"I did. We had just returned from a mission to help destroy Voldemort when we were confronted by a group of Death Eaters and a student. Headmaster Dumbledore wandlessly froze me where I stood under my invisibility cloak. They tried to coerce the student, who was under duress, to murder the Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape knew that this was going to happen, and so they had pre-arranged the headmaster's death. The Headmaster had been in possession of a powerful weapon that would transfer its allegiance to his murderer, and there was no one he trusted more to have access to this."

"Who was this student?" Barca asked. Draco stiffened. Potter turned to Amelia Bones.

"Madame, I hardly see how this line of questioning is relevant." Draco nearly sighed in relief when she responded.

"I agree. Move on or be finished, Lord Barca," she declared. Barca, looking frustrated, announced that he was finished questioning Harry.

"Lord Potter-Black," Balbec began her cross examination. "I have only one question for you." Potter nodded. "Why do you trust Severus Snape?" Potter looked torn for a moment before turning to Madame Bones.

"Madame, I have some memories I would be willing to share, but only with yourself, the defence, the prosecution, and the Wizengamot. I would also ask that you all take a secrecy vow. The evidence is extremely private." Madame Bones looked Potter in the eyes, searching for something. Whatever she was looking for, she evidently found it, because she nodded sharply.

"We shall reconvene after an hour long recess in which this evidence shall be viewed."

Draco stood shakily and allowed Hermione to tug him towards the Ministry cafeteria. He was suddenly exhausted, both mentally and emotionally. He followed Hermione and allowed her to order his food and collect plate from the witch behind the counter. He pushed the food around his plate, lost in thought. He was worried about Severus, but that wasn't what had him so distracted. It was very likely that Severus would be cleared, but his father would probably not be so lucky. Draco had so many conflicting emotions towards his father in that moment, but he knew one thing for sure, he didn't want his father kissed by dementors. He continued playing with his food until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to find Hermione there. She gave him a soft smile. Her hand came to rest under his chin, and she tilted his face towards hers. Leaning down, Hermione pressed her lips to his gently, almost hesitantly. He kissed her back sweetly. It was as if that kiss had breathed life back into him. When she pulled back, Draco smiled brilliantly at her. She crossed back to her side of the table and sat down. Suddenly ravenous, Draco scarfed down his food as fast as years of etiquette lessons would allow. It was then that he noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Weasley?" Draco asked after swallowing the last bite of his food. He and Hermione rose from their seats and threw away their trash before sitting once more. It had only been twenty minutes since they left the courtroom.

"He went to talk to his dad. Mr. Weasley came back to work today, and Ron is insisting that he go home." Draco nodded his understanding. The next 40 minutes seemed to crawl by. Eventually, however, they decided to head back to the courtroom. Evidently Draco had risen from the table too quickly because the room had started to spin. They made it back with five minutes to spare.

"All rise for the honorable Madame Amelia Bones," Mr. Creedence called to the assembled witches and wizards a few moments later. Madame Bones re entered the courtroom followed by Potter and the Wizingamot. She watched and waited for Potter to get to his place.

"You may be seated."

"After viewing the evidence provided by Lord Potter-Black, the Wizengamot has deliberated and come to a decision. Severus Snape, you have been found not guilty and you are hereby cleared of all charges. A small smile graced Draco's face as his godfather was released from the bindings and into spectator stands of the courtroom. He smiled a bit wider when Hermione grabbed his hand.

His father's trial was a blur to him. The only word he caught before Potter was called to the stand was his father's plea. He pleaded guilty. Draco tried, but he couldn't keep his focus on the trial. He caught bits and pieces of it, but he couldn't even focus long enough to listen to the Golden Trio speak. His vision was getting a bit hazy and, though he hadn't noticed it, a thin sheen of sweat now coated his face. He was jerked back into the present moment by Hermione shaking him.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he whispered back. His words slurred together incoherently. He knew that was _not_ a good sign.

"Draco, are you alright?" Potter asked. The room was spinning rapidly now. Draco opened his mouth to respond, but the words never came. Instead, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he fainted.

* * *

When Draco finally came around, his head was pounding. He opened his eyes the tiniest bit and immediately closed them again against the harsh light of the Hogwarts infirmary.

"Draco, are you awake?" Hermione's voice asked. Luckily, she had the sense to speak softly.

"Yes, could you turn off the lights?" Draco managed to croak. His throat was dry.

"Oh! Sorry, Draco." Hermione exclaimed lowly. When his eyelids stopped glowing dull red, he opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked. One minute he'd been fine and the next he had passed out.

"You were poisoned." Draco started. He hadn't seen Potter enter. He and Weasley were hovering by the infirmary door.

Poisoned?"

"Yep," Potter confirmed cheerfully. Draco smirked when Hermione cuffed the back of his head.

"The DMLE reckons that someone didn't like that you got off without a trial, so they took matters into their own hands. The lady who served your food at the ministry yesterday slipped a poison of her own invention into it. Professor Snape had to specially brew an antidote." Weasley told him. Draco's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered the trials.

"Father," he started. Hermione cut him off.

"He's fine. He got off easy because of his spying. Ten years in the minimum security wing was all he was given. No dementors." Hermione's words soothed away the worry he'd been feeling. He sighed in relief.

"He said he'd like to speak with you if you're willing to see him. He also said he understood if you never want to see him again. He did request that you at least owl him to let him know you're okay. He was beside himself when you fain- passed out." He shot Potter a small smile of gratitude. He hated the idea that he had fainted, passing out sounded so much better. After a few more moments of idle conversation, Potter and Weasley left. Hermione kissed him and turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand.

"Stay with me?" he asked.

"Always."

**A.N: Keep an eye out for an epilogue soon, maybe even today! Also, I'm thinking about posting a few of my out takes for this story. Is there anything you guys wanted to see that I didn't include? Thanks for reading!**


	14. Epilogue

"Lucius Malfoy, it's time for you to go." Lucius started when he heard Auror Dawlish's voice. A huge grin split his face. He was finally free. The cell door opened all the way and his favorite guard presented him with all of his personal possessions that had been taken when he was arrested, except for his wand, which Draco had. He also held out a clean pair of robes. As he changed, he thought back on his life for the past decade. Draco had come to visit nearly every week. Severus had come a few times, as had Harry Potter for some strange reason. Once he was fully clothed, he grabbed his cane, it felt nice to have it back, and followed Auror Dawlish out of the cell for the last time. He was led through the intricate tunnels of Azkaban until they reached the apparition point. It took two guards to apparate a prisoner out, so Lucius was grabbed on either side by an Auror. Tonks and Dawlish spun on their heels in perfect synchronization. When they reappeared, Lucius was shocked at the sheer number of people in the room.

There were at least a dozen people in the room. First there was Draco, his wife Hermione, their five year old daughter, and their two year old son. His beautiful granddaughter was named Narcissa Amiya Malfoy, and she was the spitting image of her grandmother. His grandson, Hadrian Draconius, was a mixture of both of his parents. He looked like Hermione in the face, but he had Draco's eyes. His hair was Malfoy blond and curly. Next to the Malfoys stood the Potters. Harry and the heavily pregnant Luna Potter would soon have a little boy, Xenophilius James Potter to join their twin girls. They were five as well. Pandora Dorea Potter and Lillian Pennelope Potter were identical. They both had Harry's black hair and Luna's pale gray almost purple eyes.

To the left of the Potters stood the Weasleys. Everyone had been shocked when Ron Weasley had began dating and eventually married Daphne Greengrass. They had one five year old son, Percival Cyrus Weasley, and a three month old son named Alexander Arthur Weasley. It seemed the Weasley curse had struck again, as they had no daughters. The real surprise was the family of Snapes that stood among the crowd. Severus Snape had finally settled down with Aurora Sinstra, Hogwarts Professor of Astronomy. They had a one year old daughter with Severus's hair and complexion and Aurora's green eyes. Lucius smirked. Severus had always loved green eyes. They also had a seven year old son who was quite the opposite. He was the spitting image of his mother with his father's black eyes.

Lucius had, of course, known about all of the children, but this was his first time meeting them. Their parents had said, quite rightly, that Azkaban was no place for children. As soon as Tonks and Dawlish released him, he rushed forward and embraced his son.

"I've missed you, Father."

"And I, you, Son." He then, to the surprise of most of the room, embraced his daughter in law. She hugged him back just as tightly.

"It's good to see you, Harry, Mrs. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"It's good to see you, Lord Malfoy," Weasley responded, stepping forward to shake his hand. His wife nodded her agreement. Harry stepped forward.

"Lord Malfoy." Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we agreed to use given names, Harry." Lucius smiled.

"Lucius, then," Harry corrected with a sheepish grin. Harry shook his hand with a warm smile. Finally, Lucius knelt down before his grandchildren. Narcissa was hiding behind her father's leg, peeking shyly out at him. Draco leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Comprehension sparked on her face and she ran suddenly to him and threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him over.

"Papa!" she squealed. All four women cooed as he wrapped his arm around the little girl.

"Thirty seconds and she's already got him wrapped around her little finger," Harry stage whispered to the room at large. Lucius chuckled and set Narcissa down. He was then handed his grandson.

"Hello, Hadrian," Lucius said to the little boy.

"Papa!" the boy chirped happily. Lucius smiled again. A sudden thought had him laughing hard.

"What could possibly be so amusing, Lucius?" Severus asked, speaking for the first time.

"Well, my friend, Hogwarts will have a new Golden Trio in six or so years," Lucius said, eyeing all of the five year olds in the room.

"Merlin save us," Severus muttered, extending a hand for Lucius to shake. Grabbing the hand, Lucius pulled the dour man into a hug. As they left the room, Lucius nodded to both of the Aurors and got a smile in return. Life was good, and all was well.


End file.
